La sixième année, et caetera
by evava18
Summary: Leane passe en 6e année à Poudlard, au temps des Maraudeurs. Même si elle ne le sait pas encore, alors que le Poudlard Express l'amène vers le chateau, cette année va la changer. Car quand on doit travaill
1. Chapter 1

_« Mon journal._

_Tu dois savoir combien je suis stressée de rentrer à Poudlard, surtout cette année, la 3__e__, où il y a des nouveaux cours… Genre la divination, une connerie de première si tu veux tout savoir. « Regaaardez les feuilles de thé, mes enfants, votre avenir y est caché… Blablabla… » Pourquoi papa et maman ont-ils divorcés ? Et pourquoi Maman a-t-elle voulu que je le suive à Londres ? Enfin, je sais bien pourquoi, et c'est mieux ainsi, mais… J'ai quitté tous mes amis de Beauxbâtons, et il faut que j'aille dans une école ou je ne connais PERSONNE, en plus d'y parler une autre langue. Bon, ok, je suis bilingue, mais c'est quand même le français ma langue d'origine ! Pff…c'est pas comme si j'étais magnifique, où charismatique ou je sais pas trop quoi en plus… Je suis juste une souris grise parmi les autres, une brunette ni grande ni petite, mince, une poitrine juste normale, un peu petite même, des yeux marrons foncés, et des cheveux bouclés incoiffables. Un nez en trompette pour couronner le tout. Mon Journal, je suis VRAIMENT angoissée…Et si les gens ne m'aiment pas ? Si je suis rejetée ? Le Portoloin vient d'arriver, j'arrête d'écrire. A tout à l'heure._

_Leane Brogworth- 3 septembre. »_

Le Poudlard express roulait à vive allure quand Leane tomba sur cette page en feuilletant son journal. Elle la lu, le front plissé de concentration, et un grand sourire illumina son visage… Oui !, se souvint-elle, il y avait trois ans, son stress si important ! Mais maintenant, en 6e année, elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Elle était à Serdaigle, grâce à son intelligence, et les gens étaient adorables avec elle. Devant elle, d'ailleurs, il y avait Kristie, et Elysabeth, ses meilleures amies, et d'autres personnes de sa Maison : Louis Casagnes, comme elle d'origine française, et Thomas Smith, un garçon aux yeux violets, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. ( : P) … A tous les 5, ils formaient un « groupe », un peu chahuteur, mais bien soudé. En plus, maintenant, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde, que ce soit à Poufsouffle, à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Bon, pour les Serpentards, c'était encore un peu chaotique…

Leane ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? A quoi tu penses ?

A rien, à rien Kristie… On arrive bientôt, non ?

Oui, il faut…

Mais Kristie se tu brusquement : des éclats de rires, émis par un groupe de gens qui passaient dans le couloir l'avaient perturbée. Et pour cause ! En tête de celui-ci, deux garçons, un à lunettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés, et l'autre, visiblement sûr de son charme et de sa beauté, aux yeux bleu foncé : les Maraudeurs, les plus populaires de Poudlard, aimé et respecté de tous… ou presque. Demandez aux Serpentard ce qu'ils en pensaient… A la vue du dernier cité, Sirius Black de son nom, Leane plissa son nez d'une façon comique. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir. Elle n'aimait pas son assurance, sa fausse modestie, et il n'aimait pas qu'elle ne soit pas folle de lui, en plus du fait qu'il la trouvait idiote, en rajoutant qu'il détestait la façon dont elle le méprisait, sans le connaitre, ou juste de réputation, même s'il avait toujours été à peu près gentil avec elle.

En plus, le jour de son arrivée en troisième année, il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle prenne la défense d'un garçon de son âge, Severius ou un nom comme ça, de qui il se moquait ouvertement, sous les rires de ses compagnons. Sevemachin, elle ne l'avait jamais revu, mais le comportement de Sirius, lui, était resté gravé en elle.

Et même si elle était devenue très proche des autres maraudeurs, James, Peter et Remus, ainsi que de Lily Evans (la future supposée femme de James), elle aimait de moins en moins Sirius. Ils avaient du se parler environ une fois et demi, mais Leane détestait la façon dont, depuis la 5e année, et un peu en 4e, il avait d'enchainer les conquêtes, puis de leur briser le cœur en général. Parce qui est ce qui devait après les réconforter ? C'était elle. Pas de chance, beaucoup de ses amies avaient soit tenté l'expérience, soit rêvaient de le faire. Bref, ce type était décidément une ordure. Avec des beaux yeux, certes, mais une ordure quand même.

Par Merlin, qu'il est beau, se mit à gémir Elysabeth

Oui, il est parfait, si… parfait, approuva Kristie

Heu… Kristie ? Tu te souviens du coup qu'il t'a fait ? Tu sais, l'année dernière… Quand il est sorti avec toi et une Serpentard en même temps…

Grimace gênée.

Peut-être, mais à la fin de l'année, il est venu me voir pour me présenter des excuses… Tu vois bien qu'il a du cœur ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le méprises autant alors que tu ne le connais pas…

Parce que, pendant deux semaines et demi, tu as été effondrée, et c'est Elysabeth et moi qui t'avons redonné le moral. Mais, comme Ely est aussi aveugle que toi aux défauts de Mr Black, et bien, je suis la seule à pouvoir librement te dire que C'EST UN IMBECILE !

Thomas et Louis se mirent à rire.

Sans vouloir en rajouter, Leane, dit Louis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est quand on est une fille, mais en tout cas, pour un mec, c'est un ami vraiment sympa.

Grognement de la part de Leane.

Si, je t'assure, petite entêtée… Peut-être que tu es simplement jalouse ! Il ne faut…commença Thomas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un gros livre de Métamorphose venait de frôler son nez. Ne doutant pas de celle qui l'avait lancé, il se jeta sur Leane et la chatouilla jusqu'à la faire hurler de rire. En voulant le repousser, elle frappa Louis, qui tomba sur Kristie et Elysabeth, et une bataille de chatouilles commença dans le compartiment 213 du Poudlard Express…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Une année qui s'annonce mouvementée.

Leane, dans son lit à baldaquin, repensait aux évènements de cette première soirée. Qu'était-il encore passé dans la tête de Dumbeldore pour qu'il puisse vouloir mettre des élèves qui ne s'entendaient pas, enfin comme il disait « aux horizons intellectuels et culturels différents », ensemble, pendant toute l'année, deux par deux, en groupe de travail ? Ce qui signifiait que la majorité des devoirs devraient être fait à deux… Bon, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, mais tout dépendait sur qui elle allait tomber…

**FLASH BACK.**

Mes enfants, du calme, s'il vous plait… La répartition des premières années a été fort bien orchestré comme toujours par notre ami le Choix peaux, mais j'ai maintenant une nouvelle à annoncer, une nouvelle qui concernera les 6 e années, toutes maisons confondues, bien entendu. Je vais donc demander aux 6 e années de lever la main bien haut, s'il vous plait… demanda Dumbeldore.

Des dizaines de mains s'élevèrent de toute part dans la Grande Salle. Le regard bleu du directeur sembla passer comme un rayon laser dans chaque élève, puis il continua :

Bien. Vos professeurs et moi avons pris une décision qui va changer votre façon de travailler, et de voir les autres. Nous avons pu remarquer une certaine animosité entre quelques élèves, et nous avons pris alors une décision qui s'imposera pour toutes les autres 6 E années à venir si l'expérience est concluante. La voici :

Chaque élève va être associé à un autre élève pour former un groupe de travail. Tous vos devoirs ou presque seront faits deux par deux. Nous avons décidé, au lieu d'assembler des amis proches, ce qui pourrait donner lieu à des… bêtises et des difficultés à se mettre au travail (coup d'œil à James et Sirius), de former les groupe non pas selon vos point commun mais selon vos dissemblances. Ainsi, des élèves aux horizons intellectuels et culturels différents vont être mis ensemble. Sachez que nous avons travaillé fort pour pouvoir vous mettre avec des personnes qui, pour le moment, vous semblent idiotes, petites ou je ne sais trop quoi, mais avec qui vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne le pensez. Cela permettra de retirer quelques préjugés… Vous ne serez pas groupé par maison ou par sexe. Voila. Demain, à 9h30 dans la grande salle aura lieu une réunion à laquelle vous vous devez tous de venir. Là, nous vous expliquerons en détail le programme, et vous donnerons le nom de votre partenaire. J'ai terminé.

Il allait claquer des mains pour faire apparaitre le festin, mais MacGonagall l'interrompit, au grand dam des élèves qui sentaient leur estomac gargouiller, surtout ceux d'autre année que la 6e, pour qui ce discours n'avait aucune importance.

Oui… Le programme a bien été expliqué par votre directeur, mais j'ai deux points à rajouter : premièrement, cela ne signifie pas uniquement que le travail sera divisé en deux, ce qui arrivera fréquemment, mais parfois que celui-ci sera deux fois plus important (moue déçue de Thomas et Louis) secundo, il y a des exceptions, et certains d'entre vous se retrouveront avec des amis plus ou moins proches. Sur ce…

BON APPETIT ! clama Dumbeldore

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Leane repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kristie, Ely, Thomas et Louis à propos de cette annonce. Ils étaient tous trois perplexes. Et espéraient qu'ils allaient faire partie des rares chanceux qui allaient être avec des connaissances… disons agréable. Kristie ne savait absolument pas avec qui elle allait bien pouvoir être : avec ses cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette, elle avait un sourire d'ange et ne se connaissait pas d'ennemi juré. Bien qu'elle ait la fâcheuse manie de composer des morceaux de musiques toute la journée, elle avait une bonne raison pour cela : car elle avait hérité d'une oreille absolue en musique, ce qui lui permettait de reconnaitre instantanément chaque note de musique, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de solfège, elle pouvait jouer un morceau à la perfection après une simple écoute. Son don la rendait un peu rêveuse et sur son nuage, mais tout son charme résidait là. Thomas et Louis, eux, priaient pour ne pas être avec des Serpentard (« Imagine-moi avec Lucius Malfoy… Non mais sérieusement ! Comment on va pouvoir travailler avec une mutuelle envie de s'étrangler ? n'arrêtait pas de dire Thomas, ce à quoi répondait Louis : « Personnellement, je me verrai bien en train de lui plonger la tête dans son encrier… Ses beaux cheveux si précieux tachés… Quelle honte pour un sang-pur !).

Et Elysabeth était certaine d'être associée à Haley Parkinson, une pimbêche aux mèches aussi fausses que son décolleté.

**FLASH BACK**

Mais non, répliqua Leane, c'est pas possible… Dumbeldore a bien dit : « avec des gens avec qui vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne le pensez » Et je ne vois pas trop les points communs entre toi et elle. Même physiquement, il n'y a aucun rapport : elle est moche, blonde, avec une poitrine siliconée, et elle est vulgaire. Toi, tu es pétillante, métis, avec des beaux cheveux ondulés et noir comme l'ébène, tarée, absolument pas timide, et pas vulgaire pour un sou. Dragueuse, oui, mais pas vulgaire !

Quelqu'un a dit « dragueur » ? demanda soudain une voix derrière elle

Oui, Sirius, mais ce n'es pas de toi dont je parlais. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, toujours au cœur de mes discussions, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Même si pour « dragueur », on devrait t'accorder une médaille. Et pour « briseur de cœur » aussi, d'ailleurs !

Oula… En forme, Leane à ce que je vois ! C'est vrai que pour toi, dragueur doit être un mot inconnu. Et drague aussi d'ailleurs… Qui aurait envie d'une fille comme toi ? Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es déjà regardée dans une glace ? Evidemment que non, sinon, tu serais déjà aveugle, devant ce spectacle si repoussant !

Espèce de crétin ! Je préférerai ne pas être draguée du tout, et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu en sais, si je suis draguée ou pas !, que de l'être par un gros macho vaniteux et hypocrite comme toi !

Pauvre idiote ! Tu devrais déjà penser à te faire adopter par des dindons, bientôt, même ta mère ne voudra plus de toi !

Il su instantanément qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent de colère, mais elle garda la tête haute.

Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, sale obsédé… Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma mère, ni de personne d'autre de ma famille, c'est bien compris ? Un coureur de jupon comme toi se retrouvera seul à la fin de sa vie, et finira par se loger une balle dans le crane !

Oh oh oh… Mademoiselle Brogworth s'énerve… Mooon dieu, ce que j'ai peur…

La claque allait partir quand James et Remus accoururent, alors que Thomas et Kristie retenaient Leane.

Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pas le premier jour tout de même… lança Remus

Oui, attention les amoureux, vous allez finir ensemble dans les groupes de travail si ça continue ! se mit à rire James.

Mais il se tu devant les regards noirs que lui lancèrent son meilleur ami et la brunette.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, reprit Remus, mais il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher, il se fait tard… commença Remus

Bonne idée, Moony !

Oui, demain, une grosse journée nous attend ! finit Ely en souriant.

Vous avez raison. Désolée de m'être énervée. Je suis calme, normalement ! Il n'y a que ce crétin pour me mettre dans des états pareils.

Et que des idiotes pour me lancer des piques à la figure alors que je ne lui ait rien fait.

Leane ignora avec superbe la dernière réplique du jeune homme, embrassa tous les garçons, sauf lui, et monta dans sa chambre avec ses amies.

Elles se payèrent un fou rire en repensant à cette histoire, mais les deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils s'énervaient ainsi mutuellement et quand l'une des deux demanda si au fond, ce n'était pas de l'amour, Leane déclara :

Ah ça non. Figure toi que je me suis déjà posé la question, et finalement, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était absolument pas de l'affection ni des sentiments amoureux que j'avais pour lui et qui me poussaient à m'énerver, mais bien un mépris et un dégout de lui incommensurable. On n'est pas dans une de ces histoires nunuche où la fille réalise qu'elle l'aime et où ça va se finir par un baiser passionné en haut d'une colline sous un soleil couchant ! ( :p)

Bon… tant pis pour toi alors ! Bonne nuit…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Oui, bonne idée… bonne nuit, sourit Leane, en se demandant quelles surprises allaient lui réserver son lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III : Le plan de Sirius

Le lendemain matin, Leane et ses amis étaient en train de déjeuner, accompagnés pour une fois de Lily, quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, James et Sirius en tête, Remus suivant de près, et Peter qui « faisait un peu tache » au milieu de ces trois beaux garçons. « Ces _trois_ beaux garçons ? Non… Tu as oublié qu'il y en a un de complètement pathétique au milieu, aussi ! », se reprocha Leane.

Mais justement, le garçon pathétique, qui, vous l'aurez deviné, était aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius, s'avança vers Leane et lui fit la bise. Celle-ci, étonnée, allait se reculer pour lui lancer une réplique mordante à la figure, quand il lui posa violemment la main sur la bouche et lui chuchota :

Tu te tais, c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être avec toi dans les groupes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'arrive pas à rester plus de 10 minutes à tes cotés sans avoir l'envie de te plonger la tête dans les toilettes, donc on fait comme si on était devenus amis, ok ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, les professeurs auront le temps de nous changer de groupe.

Retire ta main tout de suite de ma bouche, s'énerva la jeune fille. Mais à voix plus basse, elle continua : C'est d'accord. Mais n'en parle pas aux autres, ils risqueraient d'en parler devant les profs, et on se retrouverait quand même ensemble.

Un regard conclu leur accord, et Leane fut grandement soulagé de cette proposition : elle non plus n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir rester avec Black toute la journée.

Les quatre nouveaux venus (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, les Maraudeurs), s'assirent à table, et presque inconsciemment, tous attendaient une réplique mordante de Sirius ou Leane… Mais rien, et tous les deux commencèrent même à discuter normalement sur leurs vacances respectives. Très vite, leurs amis s'en aperçurent, et ils n'osaient pas parler, de peur de rompre cette surprenante trêve. Puis, s'habituant à cette nouvelle et étrange ambiance, ils recommencèrent à discuter, mais en jetant des regards fréquents aux deux adolescents, qui, l'air de rien, continuaient leur conversation.

De 8h30 à 9h30, ils eurent le cours Premier, cours où les professeurs passaient un par un pour vérifier les achats des élèves et pour leur donner le programme de l'année coup de chance pour eux, ce cours regroupait les maisons deux par deux : Serpentard et Poufsouffle d'un côté, Serdaigle et Gryffondor de l'autre. D'un commun accord, « stratégiquement », Sirius et Leane s'étaient mis à côté, au premier rang, et essayaient tant bien que mal de faire croire aux enseignants que la paix était enfin arrivée. A un moment même, Leane éclata de rire quand Sirius lui fit une blague sur MacGonagall et Dumbeldore…

Mlle Brogworth, du calme, s'il vous plait ! Et vous, Monsieur Black… Monsieur Black ?

Le professeur Slughorn fut si surpris de les voir en amis qu'il en oublia la fin de sa phrase, tout comme les Maraudeurs et les amis de Leane qui regardaient toujours les deux jeunes gens avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Quand le cours se termina, tous les élèves de 6eme année se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, attendant fébrilement l'annonce des groupes de travail.

J'ai composé une marche funèbre, hier soir, au cas où on tomberait sur un imbécile profond…, déclara Kristie. Vous voulez que je vous la joue ?

Tu me la joueras après, promis… pour l'instant, j'ai encore envie de croire que je peux tomber sur quelqu'un de bien…, grimaça Leane, qui se demandait depuis un bon moment si le plan de Sirius avait marché

Dis-nous, Leane, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête avec Sirius ? T'es tombé sur le crane ou quoi ? Hier, vous vous détestiez, et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand amour ! demanda Thomas, qui décidément ne lâchait pas Kristie du regard.

Je vous expliquerais après la distribution, promis. Et puis, vous inquiétez pas, ça a 50 pour cent de chance de s'arrêter une fois que mon nom aura été appelé. Bientôt, on s'enguellera de nouveau, vous inquiétez pas, se mit à sourire la jeune fille.

T'en fais pas, on s'inquiète pas, on s'inquiète pas ! rit Louis.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Dumbeldore, qui soudain était apparu sur l'estrade, à un endroit où quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait rien.

Mes chers enfants, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Vous serez tous appelés une seule fois, donc faites attention à ne pas rater votre nom. Une fois la distribution terminée, j'ai bien dit une fois qu'elle est TERMINEE et pas avant, et une fois votre emploi du temps en main, vous rejoindrez votre prochain cours. En rouge sera marqué vos cours communs, en noirs vos cours séparés. Vous verrez que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de ces derniers. Ce sont juste les options, comme Etude des moldus, Runes anciennes etc.… Bien. Sur ce, je commence l'appel…

Les noms défilaient, dès qu'ils étaient appelés, plusieurs parchemins apparaissaient devant eux. Parmi les plus importantes : une feuille de conseil pour « bien travailler à deux », l'emploi du temps, et une photo de la deuxième personne du binôme.

Soudain, Dumbeldore appela Leane.

Mademoiselle Brogworth, Leane, avec Monsieur Black, Sirius.

A l'annonce du dernier nom, la quasi-totalité des filles devinrent vertes de jalousie, et regardèrent Leane en la maudissant tout bas, et des rires et ricanements fusèrent : la guerre Brogworth-Black était connue de tous. Leane était HO-RRI-FIEE. Elle regarda Sirius, et dans ses yeux, elle vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle entendit à peine que Louis tombait sur Goyle, que Thomas était avec Kristie, les chanceux !, et que Ely avait comme partenaire une fille nommée Flore Bayle, une sainte-nitouche de Poufsouffle, qui était l'exact opposé d'Elysabeth, plutôt mauvaise élève et chahuteuse.

Non, tout cela, elle l'analyserait après. Pour l'instant, elle était focalisée sur un fait unique : pendant toute l'année, Black et elle dépendraient l'un de l'autre. Pendant toute l'année, elle allait devoir supporter son pire ennemi à côté d'elle. Pendant toute l'année, elle allait souffrir. A SUIVRE !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Larmes et résolution.

« _Mon Journal,_

_Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper ses fautes, n'est ce pas ? On devrait toujours accorder une deuxième chance… Mais je m'égare. Donc, voila, je suis avec Sirius pour les groupes. C'est assez spécial, cette idée, mais je crois que Dumbeldore avait raison : beaucoup de binômes se sont rapprochés par exemple, James et Lily. Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient finir par s'entendre ? Enfin, lui la bouffe toujours du regard, et je crois bien qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse, c'est juste qu'elle est trop fière pour l'admettre pour l'instant. Mais je suis sure que ça viendra ! _

_Pour moi, donc, je suis avec Sirius, et entre nous ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment. On fait partie des groupes, comme celui de Louis et de Goyle, qui n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. Bon, au début, on avait pris la même décision, celle de nous ignorer. Au début, je crois que je lui en voulais que son plan n'ait pas marché, mais maintenant, c'est presque une convention entre nous. Ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'on est toujours aussi froid l'un envers l'autre, mais de temps en temps, l'un de nous lance une pique, et une dispute éclate. Dans ces moments là, heureusement que les Maraudeurs pour lui, et Thomas, Kristie, Louis et Ely pour moi, sont là, parce que je pense que ça on finirait par se sauter dessus .Et quand il s'agit de faire nos devoirs, c'est un peu compliqué, parce qu'on doit se parler de manière civilisée. On a tous les deux des notes acceptables, heureusement (mais ça m'étonne) qu'il n'essaie pas de me pourrir la vie aussi en barbouillant nos devoirs d'imbécilités ! Sinon je crois bien que je lui réduirais sa tête en bouillie. Quel gâchis pour toutes ses groupies ! _

_Parfois, ça me fatigue de tout le temps me disputer avec lui, surtout que c'est devenu plus un devoir qu'un plaisir. Personnellement, l'éviter simplement me suffirait amplement, je n'aime pas me mettre dans des états pareils. Mais Monsieur s'amuse, oui c'est ça le pire !, ça l'amuse de me voir sortir de mes gonds. Perso, ça me donne une migraine terrifiante à chaque fois. _

_La dernière fois qu'on s'est disputé, tout à l'heure, c'était assez violent, plus que d'habitude, même, mais il avait encore insulté ma mère. On s'engueulait aussi normalement que d'habitude, et soudain il a lancé ça :_

_Pff… t'es vraiment une aussi grosse cruche de ta mère… ça m'étonne pas que ton père l'ai largué ! A sa place, je t'aurai reniée aussi, ça aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups !_

_Il parait que je suis devenue toute blanche, tellement que ça l'a coupé net. Encore une fois, il avait dépassé les limites. _

_Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. Pour une fois, au lieu de lui crier dessus, j'ai respiré à fond. Et comme je sentais que si je restai encore proche de lui, j'allais éclater en sanglots j'ai dit d'une traite, très vite, mais en le regardant dans les yeux :_

_Sirius, (c'est assez rare que je l'appelle par son nom, donc ça faisait bizarre). C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais t'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre. Alors tu sais quoi ? Tant que tu dis que je suis laide, que je suis idiote, que je suis inutile, que je suis pauvre, que je suis-je sais pas quoi encore, je m'en fous mais plus jamais tu n'insultes ma mère. CE qu'elle a vécu… Ce qu'on a vécu… (je commençais sérieusement à bégayer, surtout que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les larmes qui me montais aux yeux ni la grosse boule que j'avais dans la gorge). Laisse tomber. Mais je te jure que si tu redis ça encore une fois, tu vas le regretter. _

_Sur ce, je suis partie, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait, et les larmes ont commencées à couler d'elles-mêmes. Je me suis enfermée dans la première salle que j'ai trouvée, et de gros, gros sanglots ont commencé à m'agiter. Je me suis effondrée par terre, les jambes repliées contre mon ventre, et j'ai laissé les sanglots me submerger. Jamais je n'ai pleuré aussi violement que là. J'ai repensé à Papa, à ce qu'il nous avait fait, à Maman, oui, à Maman surtout… Je m'en suis voulu, oui, parce que tu sais, quand on est parties à l'hôpital, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, et après, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais faire avancer les choses, et je me suis promis de plus JAMAIS pleuré. Mais là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Comme si la phrase de Black avait tout fait ressortir, tout le chagrin que j'ai gardé pour moi, toutes les douleurs, toutes les épreuves, toutes les souffrances. Je n'ai jamais voulu parler de ça avec Maman, surtout qu'elle souffre assez comme ça. _

_Donc voila, j'étais dans cette salle, en train de finir de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur, surtout qu'aucun de mes amis pouvait venir me réconforter, car ils pensaient tous que j'étais avec Sirius en train de bosser à la biblio. Et puis, quelqu'un est entré, sans frapper. _

_J'ai levé les yeux, et j'ai croisé des pupilles bleu océan : Sirius Black. _

_Ramassant le peu de fierté qui me restait, je me suis relevée, j'ai soutenu son regard, et je suis sortie de la salle la tête haute. Je sais qu'il a vu que j'avais pleuré, peut-être même qu'il m'a entendue, mais au moins, je ne lui aurais pas laissé le plaisir de me voir comme une madeleine. _

_Depuis, je suis dans ma chambre, dans ma chambre de Serdaigle, je veux dire. Les filles sont descendues manger, je leur ait dit que je n'avais pas faim. J'ai décidé de me prendre en main, réellement. Pour que plus jamais je ne puisse être insultée de quelque façon qu'il soit par cet idiot. Et même si je lui aie dit que je me fichais qu'il m'insulte, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. _

_Dans la malle d'Ely, j'ai trouvé un bouquin sur les « coiffures qui vont vous métamorphoser ». Aidée de trois ou quatre sorts indiqués, je me suis coupé les cheveux, ai fait un dégradé, une raie sur le coté, et je me suis bien dessinée mes boucles. Et je me suis maquillée légèrement. Ça peut paraitre bien puéril, mais je te dis que jamais plu je ne veux qu'il ne m'insulte, qu'il me parle de façon générale. En faisant ça, j'ai eu l'impression de commencer un nouveau chapitre, avec tout ce qui a de dur derrière. Bien sur, je ne peux pas l'oublier, mais au moins, je peux juste essayer de faire comme si devant les autres ! _

_Kristie et Ely remontent. Je me demande ce qu'elles vont penser de la nouvelle « moi ». Vu leur tête, ça doit leur plaire. _

_RESOLUTION : NE PLUS JAMAIS PARLER A BLACK. JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS. _

_Bon, je vais te laisser, car elles sautent dans tout les sens en me regardant, il faut que je me joigne à la fête _

_La NOUVELLE Leane Brogworth - 14 novembre._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Silences et transformation.

Quand, au matin du 15 novembre, Leane descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle avait les paumes moites et le cœur qui battait vite. Et si les autres la trouvaient idiote comme ça ? Elle lança un regard SOS à ses deux meilleures amies, qui n'en avait que faire, et abordaient un sourire complice : elles avaient encore amélioré la coiffure de la jeune fille, lui avaient prêté des nouveaux habits et la trouvaient désormais très jolie. A vrai dire, elles étaient très fières de leur travail, et Kristie s'était mise à chantonner un air de victoire de son propre cru.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois dans la salle, pour le petit déjeuner, et repérèrent la table où Thomas et Louis étaient déjà attablés. Les garçons, les voyant arriver, leur firent signe, puis regardèrent Leane d'une façon étrange.

Tu nous présente, Ely ? demanda Louis en rigolant

T'es pas drôle tu sais… et arrête de faire ces yeux Thomas, on dirait que tu as vu un troll en tutu en train de danser !

Par les chaussettes de Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? s'exclama Thomas

Vous n'aimez pas ? demanda Leane d'une petite voix

Si t'es super belle comme ça ! s'écria Louis, puis il rougit et se reprit : enfin, disons que ça change !

AH ! N'est ce pas ! s'écria Kristie, sortie de sa contemplation de Thomas

Et tout le mérite nous revient ! compléta Elysabeth, qui se mit à faire une petite danse de la victoire, ce qui faisait assez bizarre puisqu'elle était assise.

N'exagère pas, hein, se mit à rire Leane.

Le petit déjeuner continua dans les ries et les plaisanteries jusqu'au moment où Lily accourut, plus qu'essoufflée, et se jeta à la table, en regardant Leane d'une drôle de façon, puis s'exclama :

C'est super ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, Leane… Puis chuchota les yeux lançant presque des étoiles : JAMES M'A EMBRASSEE !

Et tu l'as pas repoussé, vu ta tête !

Bien sur que non… Il est si gentil, si attentionné, si beau, si, si…

Les trois filles que Lily avait devant elles s'échangèrent un regard complice, puis Kristie déclara qu'elles s'y attendaient et que pas plus tard que la veille, elles en avaient parlé. Une discussion animée commença pour savoir comment James Potter embrassait. Du coup, Louis et Thomas étaient un peu à part, et furent grandement soulagés de voir les Maraudeurs arriver, soulagement qui s'effaça aussitôt que James et Lily commencèrent à se bécoter. Heureusement qu'il y en avait trois autres !

Leane, t'es vraiment bien, comme ça ! dit Remus, toujours aussi gentil

Oui, je confirme, déclara Peter

Merci, vous êtes gentil ! sourit Leane

Et toi, Patmol, t'en pense quoi ? demanda Pettigrow

Mais avant que Black ait pu répondre, la brunette se leva pour prendre congé, prétextant qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle devait aller vérifier un truc dans sa chambre.

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner, étonné, et le reste du repas, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne parla presque pas, oubliant même de rire de son frère de cœur et de la rousse qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Lui aussi trouvait que Leane était belle comme ça.

Une fois que la cloche eut retentit, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne verrait pas Leane avant aux moins deux heures, et chercha la meilleure façon possible de s'excuser.

Car, ce qu'il n'avait dit à personne, même pas à James, c'est ce qui c'était passé entre lui et la jeune fille. A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'était pas très fier d'avoir fait pleurer ainsi une fille, même si ladite fille était son ennemie jurée depuis 3 ans. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que sa « transformation » était due surtout à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et d'ailleurs, cela signifiait que ses piques la touchaient plus qu'elle ne voulait lui faire croire…

Mais, même si le reste de la journée il parut normal, Sirius avait très mal dormi, pensant sans cesse à ce que Leane pouvait bien cacher. Car maintenant, il en était sur : derrière les apparences joyeuses et pleines de vie de la brunette, se cachait quelque chose de plus grave.

En cours, il avait essayé à maintes reprises de s'excuser, mais rien à faire. A chaque tentative, elle l'ignorait superbement, et comme il ne voulait pas que ses tentatives soient remarquées, pour ne pas que leur dispute alimente les ragots de tout Poudlard, il préféra abandonner à la fin de la journée. Et puis de toute façon, cette fille lui tapait sur le système :

« C'est n'importe quoi, ça ! Je n'arrête pas d'aller vers elle, je me prends des vents majestueux, et elle pense que je vais persister ? Non, mais oh ! Jamais je ne me suis ridiculisé à tel point pour quelqu'un, et en plus pour une prétentieuse qui pense qu'elle a le monde à ses pieds… Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cache, moi, alors comment elle veut que je sache que quand je parle de ses parents, ça la fait pleurer ? ça va bien finir par lui passer… »

C'est ainsi qu'entre les deux, une froide collaboration scolaire commença.

Leane était satisfaite. Black, après avoir essayé de s'excuser, avait finalement arrêté ses essais infructueux, et lui et Leane ne se parlaient plus que pour les devoirs. Comme avant leur clash, mais sans les disputes.

« C'est bizarre, mais je crois que ça me manques, nos disputes, nos piques… C'est le seul à réussir à me répondre... Quand on se clash, je le déteste, mais quand il n'est plus là…, se mit-elle à penser quelques jours plus tard »

Puis elle se reprit. Non, non, elle était satisfaite. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Le matin du 13 décembre, un mois et un jour exactement après leur dispute, elle craqua, et lui lança une pique.

Et quand il lui répondu, elle cru percevoir une étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux.

« Non… non, c'est toi qui te fait des idées… Pff, ridicule ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : la Trêve 

Euh… Leane, je peux te parler deux secondes ? demanda Elysabeth

Bien sûr ! QU'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kristie arriva, demanda si elle pouvait rester, et les trois jeunes filles se mirent à part dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

OK, les filles. Je peux tout vous dire, non ? (acquiescement de Leane et Kristie). Bon… Voilà. Je… je sais pas comment dire, mais… je… se mit-elle à rougir

La Grande Elysabeth aurait-elle… honte ? se moqua gentiment Leane.

NON ! Enfin… Voila : vous savez, on rigole tout le temps sur Black, comme quoi il est beau, et tout, et toi, Leane, tu dis que tu t'en fiche et tout… Mais depuis quelque temps, c'est plus que ça. Tu sais, Leane, entre vous deux, pendant un mois ça a été un peu catastrophique, pire que d'habitude, même ! Kristie, toi, tu es toujours avec Thomas, en plus dans les groupes de travail même si tu ne veux pas que ça soit plus que de l'amitié… Bon, même si on reste tout le temps ensemble toutes les trois, il y a toujours Thom' et Louis avec nous, donc je ne peux pas vous le dire, surtout que je vous le cache, parce que j'ai peur, et vous allez vous moquer, parce que je suis censée être sure de moi, pas timide du tout, délurée, machin-machin… Et je… je…

Kristie et Leane suivaient son charabia, leurs sourcils se levant de plus en plus au fur à mesure que leur amie continuait de parler, car celle-ci débitaient ses mots à une vitesse phénoménale.

Oula, Ely, doucement ! Alors, respire à fond, et dis nous : qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrompit Kristie, qui mâchouillait ses cheveux blonds.

Elysabeth souffla un coup, et déclara :

Je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black. Pas comme toutes les autres filles, non, du genre, _vraiment._ Avant, on rigolait, on disait, « il est beau, il est magnifique », mais maintenant, c'est plus que ça. Quand je le vois, je sais plus quoi dire, j'ai envie de me mettre à danser la Macarena avec Dumbeldore pour qu'il me regarde ! (elle s'interrompit en visualisant mentalement ce que ça pourrait donner, fit une tête bizarre, puis continua :)Avant c'était un pote, mais maintenant… Enfin, voilà : je suis amoureuse de ce mec. Même si Leane, tu dis que c'est un Dom Juan, j'y peux rien… Je sais que t'as raison, et c'est ça le pire, mais j'y peux rien !

Silence.

Dites un truc !

Oooaho. Ben, ya plus grand-chose à faire, si ? A part te dire que c'est super d'être amoureuse, que tu devrais danser sur la table, te mettre à chanter à tue-tête ? Non, sans rire, c'est super. Et en plus, je suis sure que tu peux l'avoir.

Sérieux, Leane ? Enfin, pas la partie « danser sur la table », mais celle « tu as une chance » ?

Bien sur qu'elle est sérieuse ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, ça c'est sur, confirma Kristie

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Ely.

COOL. Merci les filles. Je vais me mettre au boulot tout de suite alors ! Mais, dis Kristie… entre Thomas et toi…il n'y aurait pas… ?

C'est sur que vous vous rapprochez énormément en ce moment… renchérit Leane

NON ! Si ça peux vous rassurer, il n'y a rien entre nous, s'écria Kristie en rougissant

Menteuse !

Mais Elysabeth n'avait pas fini sur son cher et tendre M. Black…

Leane, surtout, ce que je voulais te demander c'est ça : est ce que tu pourrais demander à Sirius ce qu'il pense de moi ? Tu passes toutes tes journées avec lui !

Euh… est ce que tu te rappelle la guerre Brogworth-Black ? Et quand on est ensemble, ce n'est pas la grande joie…

Oui, je sais. Mais tu pourrais juste faire semblant d'être sympa avec lui, et après, ben tu redeviens comme avant… S'il te plait…

C'est pas bête comme plan. C'est un peu comme coller un accord en si bémol avec un fa dièse… rêva Kristie

Regards interloqués.

Je veux juste dire que c'est compliqué, mais posé à la bonne mesure ça peut marcher. Donc, dans ton cas, ça va être chaud, parce que je vois pas pourquoi il se confierai à toi, mais tu as une chance, si tu t'y prends bien !, expliqua Kristie De toute façon, tu n'as qu'à lui dire franchement qu'Ely a envie de sortir avec lui, et tu vois ce qu'il te réponds, non ?

Oui, tu peux faire comme ça, si tu veux… Je m'en fiche qu'il sache que je l'aime, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est pour lui !

Bah pourquoi tu lui dis pas alors ?

J'ose pas… soupira Elysabeth

Leane rendit l'éponge : si ces deux là s'y mettaient, elle n'avait aucune chance de résister.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain midi, dans la bibliothèque, au dessus d'un devoir commun de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Leane prit son courage à deux mains, et expliqua franchement la situation à Sirius. Comme quoi Ely l'aimait, qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui, mais qu'elle était trop gênée pour lui demander en face, et qu'elle était envoyée pour clarifier la situation. A sa grande surprise, Sirius l'écouta patiemment, et oh comble d'étonnement!, il ne se moqua pas du tout.

Je vais être franc avec toi, ok ? Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'elle. Mais en ce moment, je ne suis avec personne. Et Ely, elle est jolie, sympa, donc oui, je pense que je vais sortir avec elle.

En fait, tu la prends comme bouche trou, c'est ça ?

Non ! s'écria t'il, tout de suite rabroué par la bibliothécaire qui voulait entendre voler les mouches. Mais elle me plait plutôt, et de son côté, elle m'aime, donc pourquoi pas ?

Oui, pourquoi pas ? sourit Leane

Tu sais, tu devrais sourire plus souvent quand t'es avec moi, ça te va bien.

En fait, t'es pas si méchant que ça, hein ?

Et non, et non… Mais ça serait moins drôle sans nos enguelades…

Tout à fait d'accord. Quoi que… c'est un peu fatiguant à la fin, non ?

Oui. Alors ami ?

Leane le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Que devait-elle répondre ? D'un côté, il y avait les disputes et leurs préjugés qui les avaient toujours éloignés, de l'autre, une amitié possible, mais jamais tentée.

Amis, conclu t'elle.

Et dès le lendemain matin, Elysabeth et Sirius étaient ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :Journal II / Confidences

_« Cher Journal !_

_Que de choses à raconter depuis la dernière fois ! _

_La plus grande nouvelle, déjà, c'est que Sirius et moi avons arrêté de nous disputer. De l'avis de notre entourage, c'est bien plus reposant. Et puis, on avait peut-être un peu passé l'âge… Bref, ça fait bien calme tout à coup !_

_Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'on est amis. Tu sais quoi ? Si il y a quinze jours, on m'avait dit que j'allais marquer ça, j'aurai cru la personne folle. Mais je l'écris : Sirius Black est sympa. C'est un coureur de jupon, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va finir entre Ely et lui, mais il est sympa. Et on s'entend plutôt bien. Tout de même, ça fait bizarre ! Il s'est même excusé pour la fois où il m'avait fait pleurer. _

_Deuxième point, justement, le couple Ely/Sirius. Pour l'instant, ça va, et Ely m'a dit qu'hier soir, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Evidemment, elle était enchantée, et je suppose que ce n'était pas sa première fois, à lui. Alors qu'à elle, si. Mais elle ne regrette rien, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça fait un peu étrange quand même, et j'espère que maintenant qu'il a conclu avec elle, il ne va pas la plaquer… Je fais confiance au Sirius que j'ai découvert pendant ces deux semaines._

_Donc, maintenant, dans tous mes amis plutôt proches, il y a Ely/Sirius, et James/Lily. Ces deux-là, décidément, qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien assortis… Et qu'est ce qu'ils s'aiment… ça crève les yeux. Je me demande ce que ça va donner… j'ai un pressentiment en les concernant : je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va bien finir._

_Enfin, je dis « 2 couples », mais je suis sure que Thomas et Kristie ne vont pas tarder à sortir ensemble. Du moins, j'espère ! Oui, j'espère tellement…_

_A oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très…. Enfin voilà : Louis et Thomas avaient trouvé une bouteille de Pur-Feu dans le placard d'un des Serdaigle, et au lieu d'en profiter seuls, ils sont venus nous chercher toutes les trois. Je sais, c'est interdit de boire comme ça dans Poudlard, mais, comme ils disent en Angleterre : NO MATER. Autrement dit, on s'en fout. Du moins, ce n'est pas très grave… Bref._

_Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, on est sorties de leur chambre, et j'avais oublié ma baguette dans la chambre des garçons, donc j'ai fait demi-tour toute seule, et j'ai trouvé Louis derrière moi. IL était venu me la rapporter. On était tous seuls dans les escaliers, et peut-être un peu trop proches… Alors on s'est embrassés. Whisky aidant, c'était assez torride. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais le plus important y est. Ses mains, nos mains se baladaient l'un sur l'autre. Et puis, on s'est séparés. Et j'ai dit :_

_Ça fait un bout de temps que j'en avais envie… Mais sincèrement, même si c'était génial, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait sortir ensemble… _

_Le miracle, c'est qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Lui aussi avait envie de moi. Ok, ça fait vraiment étrange à écrire, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et il a rajouté qu'il n'était pas le seul, à avoir « envie de moi »…_

_Ben dis-moi…_

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. _

_Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors, moi… _

_Leane Brogworth, qui décidément n'arrête pas d'enfreindre le règlement… On va dire que c'est pour le nouvel an qui vient de passer ! - 4 janvier 23 : 57 PM. »_

_JOURNAL ! JOURNALLLLLL !_

_Je suis donc sortie dehors. Et je n'étais pas toute seule. COMME PAR HASARD, je pensais que ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les films, il y avait un jeune homme aux yeux bleus foncés… Devine qui. _

_Je me suis approchée. Il s'est retourné, il m'avait entendu. Mais tu sais, ce n'était pas le Sirius de d'habitude. Celui-là, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour que ses yeux reprennent l'éclat de joie qui les habite normalement. _

_Alors, j'ai demandé, comme une idiote :_

_Ça va ?_

_Non mais franchement ! Il avait l'air d'aller peut-être ? Pour me rattraper, j'ai continué :_

_Non, c'est bête ma question… ça va pas, c'est évident. Tu sais… si tu veux, tu peux me parler. Je sais qu'il y a seulement deux semaines, on avait envie de se sauter dessus, mais ça a changé… Et crois-moi, quand on ne se sent pas bien, il faut parler à quelqu'un. Evidemment, pas à moi forcément, hein ! Mais perso, j'ai un journal. Parce que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de m'écouter… Alors je ne vais pas commencer à te raconter ma vie, je te dis juste que si tu veux parler, je suis là._

_Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il m'a regardé sans rien dire. J'avais l'impression de passer au radar. Peut-être qu'il a pensé que je rigolais quand je lui ait dit qu'il pouvait se confier à moi, mais pas du tout. Non, il pouvait VRAIMENT se confier à moi. J'étais très sérieuse. Et il l'a lu dans mon regard, ça. J'en mettrais ma main au feu._

_D'une voix qui chuchotait presque, il m'a raconté :_

_Ce que je vais te dire, personne ne le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dis à toi. C'est peut-être parce que toi aussi, tu as un problème dans ta famille. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais t'en a un, ça c'est sur… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. _

_« L'été dernier, je suis parti de chez moi. Chez moi, tu sais, ce sont tous des Serpentards. Ils parlent des nés-moldus comme d'esclaves, ils sont… ils sont répugnants. En étant envoyé chez Gryffondor, c'est un peu comme si je signais officiellement mon renvoi de la famille, si tu veux… Tu les connais. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius… Tous ceux là sont chez moi comme chez eux. Et cet été, je suis parti. Définitivement. Je suis allé chez James. Chez qui d'autre aurais-je été si bien accueilli ? James, c'est mon frère. Cent mille fois plus que Regulus. Sa famille ne m'a pas posé une seule question. On est partis ensemble à Poudlard, et là bas, j'ai passé le plus bel été de toute ma vie. _

_Sa famille est extra. Ils sont tous gentils, ses parents aiment leur fils plus que tout au monde… Je devrai être jaloux de Cornedrue… Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Tout ce qu'il a, il le mérite. Tu le connais pas, toi, pas autant que moi, mais je t'assure qu'il est le meilleur ami que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. _

_Mais tu sais… Si tu peux savoir comme c'est dur tout ça. _

_Il s'est interrompit, et, pour l'encourager à continuer, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne, et je lui ait demandé, tout doucement de continuer. _

_Encore une fois, il m'a regardé, et il a poursuivit :_

_« C'est dur de ne pas être aimé par sa famille. Devant les Maraudeurs, je fais comme si je m'en fichais. Tu sais, ce sont des Serpentards de la pire espèce, tous… Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé. Je pense qu'en me voyant grandir, elle a du comprendre que je ne serai pas comme elle. Je n'ai pas de famille. C'est les Maraudeurs et les Potter, ma famille. Mais on aura beau dire, il manque quelque chose… Normalement, les gens ont les deux. Une famille de sang, une autre de cœur. Je n'ai pas celle de sang. Ou plutôt, je l'ai, mais elle me renie. Parfois, j'aimerai être Regulus, mon frère, pour voir ce que ça fait d'être accepté… ça me brise le cœur, sur le quai de Poudlard, quand je vois toutes ces familles, ces frères et sœurs, tout cet amour… _

_Tu me reproche souvent d'être un briseur de cœur, un dragueur, un coureur de jupon. C'est pour avoir de l'amour autour de moi, que je suis comme ça. Si tu pouvais savoir comme ça me pétrifie, la pensée d'être seul… Donc je multiplie les conquêtes pour combler l'amour que ma mère n'a pas su me donner…_

_Tu te rappelle, pendant le cours de défense des forces contre les forces du mal, on nous a parlé d'un miroir, le miroir du Risèd, qui montre à celui qui se regarde dedans ce qu'il désire le plus cher au monde… Et le prof a rajouté que dans la salle, très peu devaient savoir ce qu'ils y verraient… Moi, je sais. Je m'y verrai, entouré d'une vraie famille, comme celle de James. _

_Alors oui, c'est pour ça que je suis comme ça avec les filles. Pour combler ce manque d'affection._

_Quand je viens ici, au bord du lac, je pense à ce que je veux devenir dans la vie, à ce que je vais faire… Mais ça me terrifie, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée… Toute ma vie, elle est dans ce château. J'y ait tout appris… Je ne veux pas avancer… J'ai trop peur de tout perdre pour penser à après, à ma vie d'adulte._

_Tu penses que j'ai trop d'amour, que je suis trop aimé, mais non. Tu sais combien c'est dur de se construire tout seul ? Depuis que j'ai onze ans, ma mère ne me parle plus, ne me fais plus à manger. Avec mon père, ils parlent des Sang de Bourbes, comme ils les appellent. A onze ans, on est quoi ? Encore un enfant… Je n'ai pas eu de câlins, de compliments, de félicitations… S'il n'y avait pas eu Peter, Remus, et James, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu… Je suis tout seul, sans avenir, et ce rejet, il me hante…»_

_Il a arrêté de parler. On s'est regardé. Dans ses yeux, pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai vu le petit garçon qu'il avait du être. _

_Sirius, tout ça, c'est derrière toi, maintenant. Tu as vécu des choses, dures, oui, tellement dures, et la preuve c'est qu'elles continuent à te poursuivre cinq ans après… Mais c'est fini. Tu l'as trouvé, ta famille. Ta famille, c'est les autres. C'est tes amis. Ils sont là, pour toi. Tous. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qui vous unit. Même si tu ne me le dit pas, je sais que quelque chose vous attache les uns aux autres. C'est très fort, tout ça. C'est bien plus qu'une amitié normale…  
>Tu as du comprendre des choses beaucoup trop tôt, dans ta vie. Le manque d'amour, la solitude, la peur d'être seul, le fait que toute une famille peut rejeter un petit garçon qui n'a rien demandé, les pleurs, la tristesse. Mais maintenant, tu as dépassé tout ça. C'est fini.<em>

_Je pense que ce qui t'empêche d'avancer, de penser au futur, c'est que tu as peur de perdre ce que tu as déjà. Tu ne vas pas le perdre, tout ça, c'est en toi, et même si c'est plus dans Poudlard, vous allez tous vous revoir. ON va tous se revoir. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas comme des pastels, ça s'use pas quand on les utilise ! Ça se renforce. On va tous grandir. Mais même si on va plus être collés les uns aux autres comme ici, on va toujours être aussi unis. Toi, ce que tu as vécu, ça va faire que tu ne commettras pas les erreurs que tu as vues… Même si ça fait mal, et je connais ce sentiment, ça te prends dans les tripes, dans le cœur et dans la tête, même si ça fait mal, ça va te faire avancer. Parce que tu ne peux pas rejeter ça. C'est en toi, et tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es. Ça fait le type que t'es aujourd'hui… Et je te comprends. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! _

_Pour la troisième fois, nos regards se sont mélangés. J'ai remarqué que ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Il s'est levé, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai compris qu'il préférait être tout seul pour le moment. Avant de lâcher sa main, je l'ai serrée, très fort. Au moment où j'allais me retourner, il m'a sourit. Sourire auquel j'ai répondu. _

_Là, dans mon lit, à t'écrire, je pense à Sirius… Si seul finalement… Quand je pense à notre relation antérieure, ça me tue. On n'arrêtait pas de s'engueler ! Finalement, on a plus de points communs qu'il n'y parait. Ce que je ne lui ait pas dit, c'est que quand il m'a raconté son passé, j'ai été bouleversée… Il paraissait si… torturé. Mon dieu, que tu es beau, Sirius, quand tu es triste…_

_Par Merlin, je suis comme les anglais disent : EXHAUSTED. Si je pose pas ma plume maintenant, je vais m'écrouler dessus. Je viens de relire ma dernière phrase « Mon dieu, que tu es beau, Sirius… » Je dois être vraiment, vraiment fatiguée pour écrire une phrase pareille…_

_Bonne nuit, petit Journal de mon Cœur 3 _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise surprise

Quand Leane se réveilla, elle tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'elle avait écrit la veille et la réalité lui sauta à la figure comme une grenouille. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire vis-à-vis de Louis ? Et de Sirius ?

Elle s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa et se maquilla en pensant à autre chose, et retrouva ses amis dans leur salle commune.

Et c'est là que la première chose embarrassante de la journée arriva.

Car Louis, quand elle arriva, l'embrassa.

Trop choquée pour répondre à son baiser, ou pour s'écarter, elle le laissa faire, sous les sifflements de ses amis, et de tous les autres Serdaigle qui descendaient.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire au jeune homme qu'elle ne VOULAIT pas être avec lui, ses deux amies la tirèrent pour lui poser milles et unes questions.

Cachotière ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Mais je…

Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Parce que ya ri…

Mais c'est trop cool !

Et qui a fait le premier pas ?

Et Leane ne put pas placer un mot cohérent tant ses amies la pressait de question, sans attendre la réponse. Les laissant s'affoler toutes seules, elle se mit à bouillonner intérieurement : qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Louis ? N'avait t'elle pas été assez claire ? Pourquoi l'avait t'il ré-embrassé _devant tout le monde _?

La jeune fille, arrivée devant ses œufs au bacon, n'avait pas faim. Elle DEVAIT parler à Louis.

Ce dernier évitait de la regarder, même si il s'était assis à coté d'elle.

Alors, Leane, depuis quand… ?

Le rougissement de Leane fut mal interprété : au lieu d'une preuve d'énervement, il passa pour une marque de gêne.

Oh la coquiiiine, se mit à crier Ely

Alors comme ça, Leane, tu sors avec Louis ? C'est super ! rajouta Sirius, qui venait d'arriver.

Puis il se mit à embrasser Elysabeth, et Leane ne pu pas lui répondre.

James et Lily, eux aussi, les félicitèrent, James à l'aide d'une grande claque dans le dos de Louis qui faillit le faire plonger dans son chocolat. Mais malgré toutes ces preuves de contentements (Remus et Peter eux aussi en rajoutèrent une couche), une colère sourde régnait en la jeune fille. Et si elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre devant tout Poudlard, Louis ne perdait rien pour attendre. Combien de fois devrait-elle lui répéter qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bon sang ?

La cloche sonna, et Louis et Leane n'avaient pas les mêmes cours. Le cours suivant, un cours de Potion, cours commun, elle allait devoir le passer avec Sirius. Et comment celui-là allait il réagir vis-à-vis d'hier soir ? « Vu la réaction de Louis, je crains le pire…Les garçons sont trop compliqués…, soupira la jeune fille ».

Pourtant, à son grand soulagement, Sirius ne fit pas de commentaires, et ils finirent même par faire exploser leur chaudron tant ils étaient dans leur discussion.

A la fin du cours, une fois qu'ils reçurent à leur grande joie un A au lieu du T qu'ils attendaient, Sirius lui demanda si c'était sérieux entre elle et Louis, et elle pu enfin répondre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

Mais non ! Enfin, hier soir, avant qu'on se parle, disons que j'avais un peu bu avec les autres. On avait trouvé du Pur Feu, et à la fin, louis et moi, disons qu'on s'est embrassés… C'était assez chaud, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais je l'ai arrêté, et je lui ait expliqué que je voulais pas du tout sortir avec lui ! Et là, ce matin, je descends, et il me pécho à pleine bouche !

Et lui, quand tu lui as dit que tu voulais pas sortir avec lui, il a dit quoi ?

Que lui non plus, qu'il avait juste « envie de moi ».

Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ce matin ?

PARCE QUE VOUS M'ETES TOUS TOMBES DESSUS ! cria-t-elle d'énervement. Et puis, je n'allais pas dire devant tout le monde : « il se fait des films tout seul, on n'est pas du tout ensemble » ! Le pauvre, ça ne se fait pas.

Attends… Alors il te fourre sa langue dans ta bouche alors que tu ne veux pas, et tu ne veux pas lui faire un coup bas ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

N'oublie pas que c'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin.

Si tu veux un conseil, vas le voir le plus vite possible. Sinon, il va penser que tu es d'accord. Et si il y a des gens autours, tu dis que tu veux lui parler seul à seul, parce que si tu attends que vous soyez juste vous deux, tu risques d'attendre un bout de temps, avec Thomas, Kristie et Ely qui sont toujours autours. Et garde ton calme.

Ouais… T'as raison.

Evidemment que j'ai raison ! rit-il.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ely, ça va comment entre vous deux ?

Ça ne va pas trop mal… Mais je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle prend notre histoire un peu trop au sérieux. Ok, on a couché ensemble et tout, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on va rester ensemble « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », tu vois ? Enfin bon… Pour l'instant, ça va. Elle est adorable. Donc je vois pas pour l'instant pourquoi ça durerait pas ! On n'a que 16 ans, donc on a le temps pour voir…

Donc toi, tu penses que ça ne va pas durer encore longtemps ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Mais évite de lui briser le cœur comme t'a fait avec Kristie, OK ? Parce que c'est moi qui vais devoir recoller les morceaux, après…

Marché conclu, sourit t'il.

Et comme il avait fini de ranger ses affaires, et que le cours d'après était un cours par maison, il s'en alla.

La journée parut interminable à Leane. Quand, enfin, le soir, elle s'effondra sur le canapé de la salle commune, il lui restait une mission très risquée à accomplir : parler à son « petit copain », alias Louis.

Justement, il descendait les marches.

Louis, je peux te parler ?

Il pâlit un peu, puis acquiesça. Après s'être assis, il écouta Leane. Suivant les conseils de Sirius, elle expliqua calmement qu'elle pensait avoir été claire la veille, et qu'elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, pas plus. La jeune fille rajouta qu'elle était désolée si il l'aimait vraiment, mais qu'elle en doutait, et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont il lui avait forcé la main le matin même. 

Il ne dit rien d'abord, puis, il la regarda, et s'excusa :

Peut-être que faire ça, ça m'a permis de comprendre que je ne t'aime pas, enfin comme une meilleure amie, mais pas plus. Tu sais, ça faisait un bout de temps que je savais plus trop où j'en étais avec toi. Et puis, quand hier soir on s'est embrassés, bah… même si tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était assez idiot de ma part. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, non. On est amis, n'est ce pas ? Mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer, parce que là, je risque de te refaire le portrait.

Pas de risque !

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Leane sourit tant elle était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé son Louis.

Quand ils se dégagèrent, ils se sourirent, puis, d'une petite voix, elle murmura :

Le plus dur, ça va être de l'expliquer aux autres, maintenant !

Quand, le soir, Leane Brogworth se coucha, tout était redevenu normal. Plus de soi-disant petit copain, mais deux meilleurs amis toujours là pour elle, deux meilleures amies à moitié tarées, et un compagnon de travail pas si terrible que ça, finalement…

Elle s'étira avant de dormir, et fit tomber un livre par terre. En grognant, elle le ramassa, et remarqua dans la couverture un morceau de parchemin. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, et y lu :

« _Merci pour hier. A quand ton tour de me raconter ? S.B »_

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et elle s'endormit, le papier roulé en boule dans sa main.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Journal III

_Mon Journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le printemps ! Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année, c'est assez incroyable non ? _

_Comme je t'ai dit hier, Ely m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'entre Sirius et elle, ça commençait à dégénérer. Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on a eue au mois de Janvier ? Celle où il m'a dit qu'elle prenait leur relation trop au sérieux. Et bien, je crois qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. _

_Après notre longue discussion avec Kristie d'hier, elle s'est décidée à lui parler aujourd'hui. Donc, ce midi, elle est allée le chercher à la table des Gryffondor, pour qu'ils discutent de leur relation. _

_Ben pour le coup, ça n'a pas donné grand-chose, et d'ailleurs, ils ne sont officiellement plus ensemble. Je pensais qu'elle allait être effondrée, mais pas du tout. Au contraire, elle parait beaucoup mieux que ces trois dernières semaines, où elle paniquait à chaque fois qu'il regardait une autre fille. _

_Je suis assez admirative parce que malgré tout, ils restent amis._

_Tout à l'heure, Dumbeldore nous a appelés, Black et moi, dans son bureau. Il était avec Mc Gonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor, et Chourave, directrice de Serdaigle. _

_Tous les trois nous ont félicités sur le travail que nous avons accompli au premier semestre, et sur le travail, au combien plus compliqué, que nous avions accompli sur nous-mêmes pour réussir à devenir amis et à nous entendre. J'ai été très fière de nous deux, surtout que grâce à ça, on a fait gagné 10 points chacun à notre maison. _

_En sortant du bureau, Sirius m'a serré dans ses bras. Tu sais, depuis qu'il s'est confié à moi, on s'est vachement rapprochés. Par exemple, on se donne beaucoup de conseils l'un à l'autre, autant sur le scolaire que sur des choses plus personnelles. Mais je ne lui ait pas dit pour… Enfin tu sais pour quoi. Parfois, je me demande ce que je ressent pour lui. Je ne veux pas que ce soit de l'amour. L'amour détruit, j'en ait eu la preuve par mes parents. Pourtant, j'aime être avec lui. Mon cœur, je t'en supplie, ne t'éprends pas de Sirius… Il risquerait de te détruire comme il a fait avec tant d'autres…_

_Leane, arrête avec ses paroles guimauves. Arrête. Continue ce que tu voulais écrire._

_Oui, tu as raison. Pardon Leane. Retournons à nos moutons._

_Louis, par contre, a été réprimandé par nos directeurs, car lui et Goyle n'arrivent pas à se supporter. En même temps, qui pourrait supporter une telle ordure ? Je te le demande. Il doit surement faire partie des gens qui fréquentent les autres Black. Pauvre Sirius, s'il doit supporter des gens comme ça, je comprends qu'il soit parti. _

_Thomas et Kristie ont eux aussi été félicité, mais d'après Kristie, Dumbeldore paraissait un peu déçu. Je pense qu'il était désappointé de voir qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas leur amour… Car, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper, il avait prévu qu'ils se rapprocheraient beaucoup s'ils trainaient tout les deux. _

_Mais je ne peux pas vraiment en parler avec Thomas, de ce qu'il ressent pour Kristie, parce que c'est celui dans notre groupe avec qui je suis le moins proche. En fait, plus ça va, et moins j'ai l'impression de le connaitre. Tu vois, Kristie, Louis et Ely, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mais Thomas, c'est juste un ami super proche. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme mon meilleur ami, tout simplement parce que lui non plus. Si tu veux, je connais plus Sirius que lui ! _

_Je n'arrête pas de me demander si je vais finir par dire à Sirius ce qui s'est passé chez moi. Même si je connais Louis depuis plus longtemps, je sais que le seul à qui je me confierai, c'est Black. Primo, parce que j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un garçon dessus, c'est pour ça que je le dirai ni à Ely ni à Kristie, deuxio parce que Louis, Ely et Kristie ont tous des familles unies et aimantes, donc ils ne me comprendraient pas, et trio parce que Sirius s'est aussi confié à moi. _

_Quand est ce que je vais finir par cracher le morceau ? __NO IDEA. _

_Leane Brogworth - 20 mars_

_PS :__ Zut. __Tu es censée m'apporter du réconfort, et à cause de toi, j'ai une question qui me tourne dans la tête. Est-ce que oui ou non, je suis amoureuse de Sirius ? _

_PS2 : Non, pas pour l'instant. Non, non, mais j'ai vraiment peur de le devenir._

_PS3 : IL NE LE FAUT PAS._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Insomnie

Sirius Black n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
>Une voix dans sa tête le maintenait réveillé en chuchotant : « tu es seul, tout seul, tout seul… Leane va partir elle aussi… ».<br>Et pourquoi Leane ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.  
>Quoi que… Il se redressa sur son lit pour mieux se concentrer.<br>L'aimait-il ? Déjà, il ne savait pas trop ce que voulait dire « aimer ». Il avait déjà été attiré, il avait déjà désiré quelqu'un, mais c'était différent avec elle. Pourtant qu'avait-elle de spécial ? La même voix lui chuchota : « tout… Elle te comprend, elle… Elle a tout de différent… ». Il rejeta cette idée. Bon, d'accord, elle était spéciale.  
>Pourtant, physiquement, elle était un peu comme toutes les autres. Le jeune homme devait bien convenir qu'elle était devenue très jolie après sa « transformation », mais ce n'était pas ça. Non… Elle dégageait quelque chose. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Parfois, il la regardait alors qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, et il la voyait regarder le ciel, comme perdue ailleurs… Cette chose qu'elle dégageait était un peu étrange. Comme si elle portait un secret trop lourd pour elle seule. Il le savait depuis le début, qu'elle cachait quelque chose, qu'elle aussi avait vécu quelque chose qui l'avait faite grandir trop tôt, même si elle le cachait. Pourquoi avait-il envie de savoir ? D'habitue, les filles, ce n'était que pour quelques amours qu'il les voulait. Il lui avait dit, d'ailleurs. Pour combler l'affection qui lui manquait.<br>Mais… quelques mois plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ou bien ne voulaient-ils pas se supporter ?  
>Non, Leane était différente. Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour lui, oh combien oui.<br>Soudain, il se frappa la tête de ses mains. Réfléchis, mon vieux… Elle ne t'aime pas… Tu as vu ce que tu lui as raconté ? Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui collectionne les conquêtes parce que qu'il a peur d'être seul ? Quelle fille censée sachant cela risquerait-elle de se bruler les ailes avec lui… De se bruler les ailes pour lui ? Surement pas elle.

Comme la petite voix commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, il décida de la faire taire en sortant dehors. Il se mit à ricaner tout seul. La dernière de ses escapades l'avait amené aux cotés d'une jolie brune…  
>Avec précaution, il sortit de Poudlard, et dès qu'il fut dehors, au lieu de se transformer comme il l'avait d'abord songé, il profita du clair de lune sous sa forme humaine.<br>Tout à coup, il sursauta. Il n'était pas seul.  
>Non… A quelques pas de lui, au bord du lac, se trouvait la jeune fille à laquelle il pensait tout à l'heure… Comme par hasard.<br>« Je pensais que ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les films. pensa-t-il ».  
>Il tendit l'oreille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Elle paraissait si fragile sous la lumière de la lune… Alors il craqua.<br>- Leane ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>Elle sourit.<br>- Je réfléchis… Tu sais, je savais que t'étais là.  
>- Comment ça ? Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas discret ? rigola-t-il<br>- En fait, je pense que tu peux l'être, discret… Mais là, désolée, non, répondit t'elle  
>- Pff…<br>- Mais non, te vexes pas ! Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rajouta : ça, c'est pour te réconforter. On marche ?  
>Il était troublé. L'avait-elle embrassé ? Il se gifla intérieurement. Tais-toi, je te dis. Elle ne t'aime pas, tu ne l'aimes pas, tu te rappelles du topo ?<br>Oh, c'est bon, si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter…

- Alors… ça t'arrives souvent de sortir comme ça, le soir, d'après ce que je vois, remarqua la jeune fille.  
>- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, pensa t'il à voix haute<br>- Oh… T'es insomniaque ?  
>- Non, pas exactement. Disons que j'aime bien… réfléchir le soir, faire des trucs que je ne peux pas faire la journée, quoi ! se rattrapa t'il<br>« Hé, ho, calme-toi ! Tu ne veux pas rajouter que les Maraudeurs, toi compris, sont des Animagus non-déclarés, parce que le cher Moony alias Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, et qu'à chaque pleine lune, tu risques ta peau pour contrôler un de tes meilleurs potes, qui, si il fait pas attention, peut te réduire en miettes ? » se mit-il à penser  
>- Je vois. La nuit est belle, hein ? Elle fit une pause, puis, songeuse, continua : Tu vois, là, j'aimerai avoir un balai sous la main, et me mettre à voler très haut, pour oublier tous mes problèmes…<br>- Et c'est quoi, tes problèmes ? demanda t'il en se retournant pour être face à elle.  
>Elle pâlit tout à coup. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.<br>- Si tu m'emmènes faire un tour en balai, je te dis.  
>- Promis ? s'écria Sirius<br>- Mais non, je…Puis, joueuse, elle changea d'avis : Promis.  
>Alors Sirius la planta là, en lui demandant d'attendre trente secondes qu'il aille le chercher, son balai.<br>En chemin, la voix dans sa tête se mit à lui demander pourquoi il était si attentionné tout à coup. D'un geste de la main, il la balaya. Pas maintenant, les questions. Laisse-moi profiter de l'instant.

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien monter, son carrosse est arrivé !  
>Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Leane. Elle obéit, en se serrant contre Sirius pour ne pas tomber et gâcher la soirée par un bras désarticulé. Pour en profiter un peu aussi, par la même occasion.<br>- Prête ?  
>Et le balai et les deux adolescents décolèrent. Habile, et magnant son balai à la perfection, Sirius commença doucement, puis, s'enhardissant, il monta, monta, jusqu'à ce que les arbres ne puissent plus leur masquer la vue. Il sentait Leane collée tout contre lui, une sensation étrange dansait dans le ventre du jeune homme.<br>- Qu'est ce que c'est beau… soupira la jeune fille.  
>Sirius avait suspendu son balai dans les airs, et devant eux s'étendait Poudlard dans toute sa beauté, château tranquille baigné dans les eaux sombres du lac. La nuit, noire et profonde, couvrait le lieu, comme un rideau de velours. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, et la lune, croissante, rajoutait à la beauté du spectacle.<br>Le château donnait un sentiment de fierté et de dignité, surplombant un lac dont les eaux reflétaient les étoiles.  
>Une étoile filante passa.<br>- Fais un veux.  
>- Toi aussi.<br>Il ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-il demander ? Si… Il ne demanda pas une famille. Il ne demanda pas de l'amour. Non. Ce que je veux c'est avoir d'autres moments comme celui-ci. D'autres moments où tout parait possible. D'autres moments où la beauté des choses me submerge. D'autres moments avec toi…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Leane avait fait exactement le même souhait.

Oui, mon étoile, faites qu'il y en ait d'autres, des moments tout les deux…

C'est elle qui brisa leur silence. D'une voix joueuse, elle se mit à lui demander :  
>- Et maintenant, tu me fais peur ?<br>Il regretta d'être de dos.  
>- Accroche-toi bien !<br>Et il partit, à pleine vitesse. Il les fit voler à travers les arbres, remonta en flèche, redescendit à toute allure, frôla le lac, les fit glisser le long de l'eau, l'éclaboussa même, puis finit par des loopings au dessus de Poudlard. Leurs rires sonnaient comme une musique dans la douceur et le silence de la nuit.  
>Revenus au bord du lac, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés une heure plus tôt, il s'arrêta doucement.<p>

- C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. C'était si… Merci, merci beaucoup.  
>- De rien, sourit-il. J'ai adoré te faire peur aussi. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de ne pas dormir, hein ? Mais tu oublies qu'elle n'est pas finie, la nuit… Maintenant, c'est à toi de me raconter.<br>Elle fit une mine contrite.  
>- Ça va tout gâcher… Ce n'est pas très joyeux, comme histoire…<br>- La mienne non plus…  
>- On va être crevés pour demain…<br>- Bah… au point où on en est, ça changeras pas grand-chose.  
>Silence.<br>- Tu m'en veux? grimaça-t-elle  
>- Oui, beaucoup.<br>- Vrai ?  
>- Non. Enfin, un peu, oui. T'as promis, quand même…<br>Grimace.  
>Ils prirent le chemin du retour, côte à côte, sans dire un mot.<br>Dans la tête de Leane, deux personnes se battaient. Oui ou Non, allait t'elle enfin ouvrir son cœur ? Mais si après il la rejetait ? S'il se moquait d'elle ? S'il ne la comprenait pas ? Et si… ? « Avec des SI, on mettrait Poudlard dans un pot de marmelade, hein ! », se remémora Leane.  
>Arrivée à hauteur de Poudlard, elle se retourna, face à lui.<br>- Bon, une promesse est une promesse, non ?  
>- J'ai gagné, lui chuchota t'il<br>Ils s'assirent juste devant le Saule Cogneur.  
>- Par contre, si je pleure, tu vas devoir me serrer contre toi…<br>- Il y a des sacrifices qu'il faut bien faire, non ?  
>Leane Brogworth prit une grande inspiration et commença…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le secret

La seule chose que je vais te demander, c'est de pas m'interrompre. Ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un… Tu ne dis rien, même si je pleures promis ?

Il lui prit la main, comme elle lui avait prise quelques mois plus tôt, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Elle prit une petite voix et commença :

« C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui a une maman qui aime très fort son papa, et qui a aussi un papa qui boit

un peu trop. Et quand il boit un peu trop, il… Il bat sa femme, et sa petite fille aussi.

Ma mère, elle aimait mon père. Elle l'aimait trop, même. Tu vois, elle m'a raconté, que quand ils se sont connus, c'était le plus beau de toute leur bande d'amis… Et, très fièrement, même si elle avait un bleu de la taille d'une balle de tennis sur la jambe, elle avait rajouté que c'était elle, oui, elle, June Brogworth, qui l'avait eu… J'ai gardé le nom de ma mère, depuis. Avant, c'était Blogworth-Greth, mais je peux plus.

Tu dois te dire que mon père est un monstre, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Avant, enfin, moi je me rappelle pas, mais je le sais, il était calme. Mais il a eu un accident.

Il se rendait au travail par le réseau de cheminé, avec son meilleur ami, Bret. Mais un matin, il y eu un accident, je sais pas trop quoi, et Bret est mort. Mon père, lui, est toujours vivant. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là, mon père n'en a jamais parlé, avec personne, même quand les enquêteurs lui ont demandé. L'affaire a été classée sans suite. Mais pour nous, il y en a eu une, de suite…

Quand on est une petite fille de neuf ans, on a son monde. Pour moi, mes parents étaient heureux, et d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait ne pas l'être, heureux. J'habitais en France dans une très jolie maison, où il y avait toujours du soleil, je jouais dans le jardin, je savais que j'allais aller à Beauxbatons, comme mon père, justement, et pour moi, si ma mère avait l'air fatiguée, c'est parce qu'elle travaillait trop, et si du jour au lendemain elle n'a plus mis que des pulls à manches longues et à col roulé, c'est parce qu'elle était devenue frileuse. Parfois, mon papa m'emmenait même au cirque, et je me rappelles qu'il m'achetait ce qu'en France, on appelle des _Pommes D'Amour_… Ironie du sort… Des pommes d'amour…

« Mais un jour, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je suis rentrée plus tôt de l'école que d'habitude, je voulais faire la surprise à mes parents. Je suis entrée dans la maison, et là, j'ai vu ma mère par terre, le nez pissant le sang, et mon père qui la frappait. Je n'ai rien fait. Ils étaient de dos, ils ne m'ont pas vue, au début. Et puis, j'ai crié. Il a relaché ma mère tout de suite, qui s'est mise à pleurer, et m'a regardé longtemps. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu peur de mon père. Je crois que ce jour là, il a hésité à me frapper. Pourtant, non, il s'est retenu.

Aucun des deux n'a parlé de la soirée. J'avais des millions de questions à poser, j'avais peur, je voulais pleurer, mais je n'ai rien fait. J'ai finit ma soupe aux carottes (d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours détesté ça, mais ce soir là, j'ai tout fini.) Je pense que je me rappellerai toujours de ce repas. Personne ne parlais, la soupe était ratée, mes parents ne se regardaient pas, ne me regardaient pas. J'ai finit mon repas, je suis montée dans ma chambre, sans dire bonne nuit comme d'habitude. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs plus jamais dit. Et finalement, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je crois que c'est ce soir là que j'ai perdu mon innocence… J'avais neuf ans. Ce que j'ai réalisé plus tard, et qui m'a horrifiée, c'est que ça faisait plus d'un an que ce jeu là avait lieu. Tout ce que j'avais depuis un an, tout était faux.

Le lendemain, je ne suis pas allée à l' école. Quand je me suis réveillée, mes parents m'ont accueillis en souriant, et m'ont expliqués, la bouche en cœur, que ce n'était qu'une dispute, et que maintenant c'était arrangé, que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Là, je les ait regardé, du haut de mes 9 ans, et j'ai dit, dans un moment de clairvoyance :

Arrêtez de me mentir. Dites moi la vérité…Soyez un peu courageux, pour une fois.

Mon père m'a giflée. C'était la première fois. Finalement, c'est pas si difficile de frapper une petite fille… Surtout une petite fille qui ne comprends rien, qui a peur, et qui pense toujours au gentil papa qui lui donnait des Pommes d'Amour… Mon gentil papa… »

Une larme coula, mais Leane l'essuya et continua :

« Je savais pas que cet homme-là avait disparu en même temps que Bret.

Il a recommencé, après, à me gifler. Et puis, il s'est enhardit. Il m'a tapé plus longtemps, plus fort, devant ma mère ou pas. J'ai essayé de me défendre. Je l'ai tapé, griffé, mais je me suis aperçue que ça servait à rien. J'ai recommencé, recommencé, mais tu sais, quand on est gosse, on nous apprend à « respecter ses parents ». Et je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que mon vrai papa se réveille un jour… Cette maison, qui était mon paradis depuis que j'étais née, était devenue mon enfer.

Au début, c'était juste quand il forçait sur la bouteille. Au bout de trois ans comme ça, c'était tout le temps, pour n'importe quoi : une fourchette qui tombe, une chaussure qui traine, une page qui se déchire… Il se mettait en colère, et j'étais alors tétanisée. Ma mère aussi. Tu sais, on prend gout à frapper ceux qui vous ont un jour aimé.

C'est un peu une drogue… Mais pas une drogue nocive pour vous, une qui tue à petit feu les autres.

J'osais pas le dire, à personne. Certaines personnes ont essayées de me tendre la main, mais j'avais honte. Parce que malgré tout, c'est mon PERE, tu comprends ?

Si tu veux, au début, tout les jours ou presque, il me battait. Puis, je suis partie à Beauxbatons, et là, c'était plus « que » pendant les vacances. Un jour, il m'a cassé tous les doigts de la main d'un coup. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris. A un autre moment, il m'a frappé avec une bouteille en verre, laquelle a bien entendu explosée. Dans le dos, j'ai deux cicatrices, qui partiront sans doute jamais. Maintenant, elles ne se voient presque plus, mais avant… J'ai eu beaucoup de bleus, sur le visage, sur le corps, un peu partout. Parfois, je m'amusais à les compter. J'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on avait pu en arriver là…

Comme tu peux imaginer, c'était toute une histoire d'expliquer à mes amis de Beaux bâtons les marques, les cicatrices et les bleus. Mais à la fin, ils n'ont plus posé de question, et je les cachaient avec un sort de Camouflage.

Et puis… J'avais douze ans quand il y a eut un accident. J'étais à la maison, pendant les vacances de Noel. Papa était dans une période calme. Il ne m'avait presque pas battue, mais j'avais le droit à son indifférence totale. Pas un mot, rien. Par contre, j'ai toujours eu des cadeaux. Comme quoi, je devais quand même être un peu là, dans son cœur… Oui, je suis sure qu'il m'a aimé… Moi aussi je l'ai aimé, tellement… Mais comment tu veux que j'aime le barbare sans cœur qu'il était devenu ? »

Elle pleurait. Sirius se taisait toujours. Il lui serra seulement la main un peu plus fort.

« Un soir, mon père a prit sa baguette, et il a lancé un Doloris sur ma mère, continua t'elle d'une voix tremblante. Je sais pas pourquoi il s'était toujours interdit de le faire, d'utiliser la magie pour nous faire du mal. Ça devait plus le soulager de nous frapper avec ses mains, avec ses pieds. Pourtant, de la magie, chez moi, il y en avait partout ! Une vraie famille complètement sorcièrisée. Mais dans les moments de violence, on était comme n'importe quelle famille de moldus, sans magie. Mes deux parents sont des nés-moldus, ce qui explique peut-être…

Il l'a donc… Dolorisé, on va dire, et je me suis rebellée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela. C'est pas dans mon caractère d'être soumise, pas du tout. Comme je t'ai dit, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défendre quand il me tabassait, mais je n'osais pas essayer la magie, car je n'était encore qu'une toute jeune apprentie… Tout le temps que mon père nous a martyrisées, j'avais deux vies, ou plutôt, j'ai appris à en avoir deux : une chez moi, une dehors, à Beauxbâtons. Je t'assure que quand j'étais dehors, je ne pensais plus à chez moi, plus à ma mère qui était pourtant en train de se faire tabasser. Non, j'étais une adolescente comme les autres. J'ai même eu mon premier copain…, sourit-elle.

Il y a des moments où j'étais heureuse. Pas chez moi, bien sur, mais je t'assure que je me suis toujours débrouillée pour être à peu près heureuse avec mes amis. J'avais cette rage de ne pas me laisser abattre. Je l'ai toujours, je crois. C'est très rare que je craque. Bref…

Mon père était en train de la Doloriser, et je me suis interposée entre les deux. Moi, Leane Blogworth-Greth, douze ans, j'ai levé ma baguette, et j'ai lancé un sortilège du Bouclier. J'étais en deuxième année… Alors évidemment, il n'a pas tenu longtemps.

Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur qui m'a transpercée quand mon père s'en est pris à moi. Le sortilège du Doloris est sans doute le pire, parce que l'agresseur doit _vouloir _faire mal. C'est inhumain. J'avais envie de mourir. C'est mon père qui m'a dolorisée… Mon père. Depuis ce soir là, j'ai un espèce de creux dans le ventre à chaque fois que quelqu'un me dit : père… Je vais pas te décrire la sensation que tu as quand on te le lance, mais c'est pire que ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. J'aurais préféré que mon père me batte pendant 24 heures sans s'arrêter plutôt que de devoir supporter ça une minute de plus…

Et ma mère s'est réveillée. Au premier sens comme au second.

Elle m'a défendue .Elle était tombée dans les pommes après avoir reçu le Doloris, puis elle a été dans un état de demi-conscience. Mais quand elle m'a vue… Elle s'est relevée. Depuis cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Ce jour-là, elle s'est réveillée. Me voir, moi, sa fille, combattre contre son mari, mon père, pour la défendre, ça lui a mis une sacrée tarte.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tout le temps que ça a été physique, juste des coups, elle a rien fait, et moi, je ne _pouvais_ rien faire. Mais qu'il ait tellement de hargne au point qu'il mêle la magie à ça, ça l'a choquée. Elle a vu que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avait disparu. T'as du comprendre que pour eux deux, deux nés-moldus, la magie est quelque chose d'un peu sacré.

Ils se sont battus. Il n'a plus réussi à me toucher, pourtant ça aurait été facile, vu que j'étais à moitié évanouie par terre, mais ma mère, oui, il l'a atteinte. Il lui a lancé un sort que j'ai pas trop entendu, et elle s'est mis à saigner de partout. Elle a hurlé. Pourtant, elle a continué à se battre. Celle que je pensais faible ne l'étais pas du tout, finalement. Alors pourquoi a-t'elle supporté tout ça ? Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était aussi une sorcière ?

Après, je me suis évanouie. Je pense que maman a réussi a pétrifier papa, car je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, complètement sonnée. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds à La-Mage-Salpêtre, c'est comme Ste-Mangouste ici, mais en France, si tu veux. D'habitude, après les coups, je me soignait toute seule. Je suis incollable sur tous les sorts de « reconstruction » humaine.

On m'a posé beaucoup de questions, et pour une fois, pour la première fois, j'ai dit la vérité. A propos de mon père, de ma mère, de la situation à la maison. Du coup, les médicomages m'ont emmenée voir une psychologue. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, alors elle m'a offert mon premier journal. Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai vu Maman, à travers une grande vitre. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude, mais étrangement… paisible, ce qui lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle n'étais pas réveillée…En fait, elle était dans le coma. J'ai eu très, très, peur qu'elle ne meure, car on m'a expliqué qu'elle avait supporté et encaissé des sorts et attaques d'une rare violence.

J'ai aussi vu Papa. Il était enfermé dans un box, et il avait les mains attachées.

C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il dormait. Il ressemblait à mon Papa d'avant…

J'ai pleuré tout ce que je m'étais empêchée de pleurer pendant 5 ans. Et je me suis promis que, désormais, je ne pleurerai plus. A cause de toi, j'ai craqué, Sirius… Peut-être que je devrai dire « grâce à toi ». J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien, de pleurer…

Maman s'est réveillée. J'ai suivi de loin les procédures de divorces. On a déménagé à Londres. Je suis allée à Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus ce poids qui m'empêchait de respirer en rentrant pour les vacances.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, je me suis expliquée avec ma mère. Elle sait que je lui en veut, de ne pas s'être réveillée avant, de m'avoir laissée être battue, de ne pas m'avoir défendue.

Mais avec le temps, on se rapproche… On s'aide à se reconstruire… Peut-être qu'un jour, j'irai rendre visite à mon père, à Azkaban, un jour où je ne lui en voudrais plus d'avoir gâché mon enfance… Peut-être. J'espère. Il va bientôt être libéré, et transféré dans un centre d'aide psychologique, spécialisé si ça se trouve, il avouera enfin ce qui s'est passé dans cet ascenseur… Ce qui a bouleversé nos vies… »

Leane se tut. Au loin, le jour commençait à pointer son nez. Sirius ne pipait mot. Il ne la regardait même plus. Il fixait les étoiles. Elle le regarda et dit d'une petite voix :

Tu vois, j'ai tout gâché… La soirée était tellement merveilleuse, au début ! s'exclama d'une voix désolée la jeune fille.

Non, tu gâches rien, c'est juste que… que t'arrives à supporter ça, toute seule… Que tu te caches sous tes airs de bienheureuse, mais qu'en fait, t'es beaucoup plus démolie que moi à l'intérieur…

Non, je suis pas démolie. Je suis plus démolie. Je ne veux plus être brisée. Sirius, dit-elle en le regardant, Sirius, dans la vie, on a toujours le choix d'être heureux. Il faut juste voir où est sa chance. Ces trois ans à Poudlard m'ont beaucoup, beaucoup aidés, même si tu étais toujours là à m'embêter ! Maintenant, je suis heureuse. Et même si tu t'en rends pas compte, toi aussi.

Je sais, je sais que je suis heureux… Pas heureux comme je le voudrai, mais heureux comme je peux…

Il marqua une pause.

Peut-être que c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais merci. Merci de me faire confiance. Et tu sais… Je suis là. Si tu craques, ou quoi que ce soit, si tu veux parler, ou rigoler, ou pleurer, je suis là, vraiment. J'ai surement l'air d'un garçon qui s'en fiche des autres, à part des autres Maraudeurs, et c'est un tout petit peu vrai parfois… Mais pas avec toi, promis !

Ils se sourirent.

Tu sais, Leane… T'as pas toujours à faire semblant d'être heureuse… Parfois, t'as le droit de pleurer… Et faut pas attendre que l'on se dispute pour craquer, plaisanta t'il. Puis, redevenu sérieux : T'es comme tout le monde. Je te regarde parfois, et c'est comme si tu t'empêche d'avoir des sentiments.

Je… sais. C'est juste que j'ai peur. On m'a montré que l'amour, que l'amitié, ça pouvait rendre fou. Donc je fais gaffe. Alors…

C'est vrai. T'as raison. Mais toi, tu veux être heureuse, non ? Faut prendre des risques. L'amour, l'amitié, ça peut être vachement plus… je sais pas comment dire… Mais les familles heureuses, ça existe, aussi ! Je ne suis pas un super exemple, tu me diras… Comme tu dis, ça PEUT rendre fou. Mais c'est pas obligé. Et si tu restes avec cette carapace, c'est toi qui vas te rendre malheureuse.

Quand je suis avec toi, avec Kristie, Elysabeth, Louis, et même Thomas, j'y crois… Oui, tu vois, j'y crois même tellement que ça me rempli le vide que j'ai dans le ventre, à cause de mon père. Donc, je suis sur la bonne voix, hein ?

Sirius lui lança un sourire. Puis il prit une mine déçue qui attrista Leane.

Qu'est ce qui a ?

Je viens de penser que t'as pas assez pleuré pour que je te prennes dans mes bras…

Joueuse, elle se blottit contre lui.

Tu sais, ça peut toujours sa rattraper !

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives.

Sirius n'arriva pas à dormir.

Leane non plus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Journal IV

_Mon Journal,_

_Il va y avoir une fête ! OUI ! Dumbeldore nous a annoncé que pour nous féliciter de nos efforts cette année, les professeurs et lui-même avaient décidés de nous autoriser à faire cette fête. C'est génial ! _

_Il a dit aussi que ça ne serait pas comme un bal du tout, mais bien comme une soirée d' «adolescents »._

_Oula… Je sais pas pour lui, mais en tout cas, pour nous autres, « soirée d'adolescents » signifie__, __alcools etc., d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. __sexe et drogue._

_Je sais pas trop comment ça se passe, ici, à Poudlard, et je n'ai jamais eu de fêtes du genre à BeauxBâtons. _

_On verra bien ! Mais la fête a été programmée pour le 26 juin, une semaine avant la fin des cours, dans 2 semaines ! _

_Tout le monde en parle, de cette fête. Il n'y aura que des 6__e__ années. _

_Je suis à la fois pressée et stressée. Mais pour rien au monde je ne raterais cette soirée !_

_Leane Brogworth, -11 juin_

_Cher journal, _

_J-14 pour les vacances, mais surtout J-7 pour la fête ! Tout le monde en parle. Je sais comment je vais m'habiller. J'ai une robe noire un peu bouffante en bas, moulante en haut, avec des chaussures à talons, et je pense me lisser les cheveux. J'espère que ça va être bien ._

_ Leane Brogworth, - 18 juin_

_Petit Journal de mon cœur,_

_Ne m'en veut pas, c'est vrai que je n'écrit pas trop en ce moment. Mais je suis tellement excitée, et puis, on a des tonnes de révision, c'est cette semaine la fin des examens. Du coup, on est tous un peu survoltés. _

_Tout va bien, à tout point de vue. Sirius est vraiment génial, j'ai eu raison de me confier à lui._

_Louis, Kristie, Ely et Thomas sont de plus en plus adorables, et je me dit que j'ai de la chance de les avoir. On reste un peu moins avec les Maraudeurs en ce moment, on se retrouve tous les 5 comme avant. Ça rappelle des vieux souvenirs ! On se remettra surement à re-trainer plus souvent avec les M. (M = maraudeurs, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire, c'est trop long ! ), mais cette semaine « entre nous » nous a permis de nous rapprocher de nouveau, de recréer les liens proches entre nous, et surtout pour moi avec Thomas, ça m'a permis de le «redécouvrir ». _

_Les groupes de travail sont finis. _

_Ça fait vraiment étrange de ne plus travailler avec Sirius dans la bibliothèque. Je crois même que ça me manque ! Mais là où je suis contente, c'est qu'on reste toujours aussi proches, même si on se voit moins souvent. On a toujours nos moments de complicité, et peut-être qu'une de ces nuits, on se refera une balade dans le Parc ? _

_Je me demande si je ne suis pas amou… Mais non, c'est impossible._

_ Leane Brogworth, 20 juin (soit J-5)_

_JOURNAL. _

_Demain, c'est le bal, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui m'occupe l'esprit. _

_Tout à l'heure, j'était dans la salle de Sortilège, en train de ranger mes affaires, la dernière, quand Sirius est arrivé derrière moi, et qu'il m'a chuchoté :_

_« Tu me manques… »_

_Heureusement que j'étais de dos par rapport à lui, sinon il m'aurait vu faire une tête bizarre, oscillant entre la surprise, le plaisir, et la perplexité. C'était très bizarre dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression d'être en mode « bug ». _

_Je me suis retournée et j'ai chuchoté moi aussi, en le regardant :_

_« Tu sais, toi aussi tu me manques… »_

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a fait un sourire en coin, et il m'a caressé la joue. Et là, j'ai fait un truc très euh… incongru. Je me suis rapprochée de lui en faisant en sorte que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Il… et bien… on s'est embrassés. Oh, ça va, hein ! Juste un petit smack de rien du tout. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que mon estomac faisait du trampoline. Tout à coup, MacGonagall est rentrée dans la salle, et on s'est écartés brusquement l'un de l'autre. Elle a fait un étrange avec sa bouche, comme un sourire-pincement de lèvres énervé, les deux en même temps. _

_« Et bien, jeunes gens, vous souhaitez un cours supplémentaire de Sortilèges ou quoi ?_

_Vu que son cours avait était particulièrement ennuyant (juste de la théorie), on s'est empressé de répondre que non._

_« Alors qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ? Mademoiselle Brogworth et Monsieur Black, il fait un temps splendide. Allez rejoindre vos amis en vitesse, je vous prie ! »_

_Bon, bref, on est sortis en s'excusant, mais on n'a plus eu un seul moment juste tout les deux après, pour s'expliquer. Si ça se trouve, il ne veut même pas qu'on s'explique._

_Oh lala, dans quelle morve de troll je me suis encore fourrée ? Je sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui, et encore moins ce que lui ressent pour moi ! _

_Aide moi !_

_JE FAIS QUOI ?_

_BON SANG. IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JEN PARLE AVEC KRISTIE ET ELY._

_OH MERDE DE MERDE. _

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CENSEE FAIRE ?_

_Leane Brogworth (ou ce qu'il en reste, vu l'état de ses nerfs, sachant que la fête est désormais J-1 et qu'elle est dans une mouise phénoménale). - 24 juin_

_Journal._

_Ça m'aurait étonné en même temps. Ely et Kristie ont été à moitié hystériques, mais elles ont réussi à se contrôler. Et je crois qu'elles ont raison, faut que je m'explique le plus tôt possible avec Sirius. Demain ? Avant la fête en tout cas. _

_Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je crois que oui… Zut de zut. C'était pas prévu dans le programme, ça. Et merde. Je suis surement amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard. C'est intelligent, ça ! _

_Mais lui aussi m'a embrassée, non ? Alors peut-être que… Peut-être._

_AIE AIE AIE. Par les chaussettes de Dumbeldore, j'ai envie de pleurer, de rire et de crier à la fois. Bon, je vais me taire, c'est plus sur. _

_Leane Brogworth - RE :24 juin_

_Mon cher Journal._

_Ça a recommencé. On s'est ré-embrassés, dans un couloir de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus qu'un petit smack, crois-moi. Personne ne nous a vu, rassure toi. J'ai même pas réussi à lui demander ce qui se passait entre nous 2._

_Je sais plus quoi penser. Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation comme ça, j'ai pas envie de souffrir. Je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Je veux dire, est ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il me fait du mal ? _

_Il devrait pourtant savoir que je suis plutôt fragile sur le plan « amour ». Je ne suis pas son esclave. Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser, et que je l'ai fait, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille facile. _

_On s'est pas reparlés depuis. _

_Je sais pas quoi faire. Je lui parlerai ce soir, à la fête. _

_Leane Brogworth - 25 juin, H- 4 !_

_PS : je suis quand même pressée d'être à la fête ! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: La fête.

La fête de fin d'année battait son plein, et les professeurs, pour une fois coulants, fermèrent les yeux sur les bouteilles d'alcool qui touranient à plein régime dans la salle enfumée par les jeunes gens (qui ne fumaient pas que u tabac… :p) D'ailleurs ils étaient vite partis se coucher, pour garder bonne conscience…

Après s'être déhanchés sur la piste de danse, Louis, Thomas, Kristie, Ely et Leane s'écroulèrent sur un canapé, et laissèrent d'autres se lâcher sur la musique. Ils commendèrent des bières, puis petit à petit, un alcool plus fort vint se réfugier au fond de leurs verres. Ils commençaient à être un peu éméchés. Leane avait maintenant une seule idée en tête : retrouver Sirius pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.

Les lumières clignotaient dans tout les sens, la musique tapait dans les oreilles.

Les danseurs, aidés par l'effet de la vodka et du Whisky Pur-Feu, commencèrent des danses plus lentes, plus osées. De temps en temps, une musique rapide était lancée, et ils se précipitaient tous sur la piste en dansant comme des fous. Il commençait à se faire tard. De l'avis de tous, la fête était réussie, car tous les élèves avaient réussi à ne pas finir complètement bourrés. Il était temps de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Cependant, un bon groupe d'étudiants contaient bien profiter de la nuit, de _toute_ la nuit. Un mot passa de bouche à oreilles : la suite de la fête se passerait au 3e étage, dans une salle que certains connaissaient, appelée « Salle sur demande ». Il était décidé qu'une dizaine de personne iraient en éclaireur, pour préparer la salle, puis que le reste suivrait.

Certains préférèrent aller se coucher. Une cinquantaine d'élèves décidèrent de tenter l'expérience. Entrainée par ses amis, et aussi un peu de son plein gré, Leane monta au 3e.

Pour l'occasion, la salle s'était transformée en salle de fête, semblable à la Grande Salle où s'était passée la fête « officielle », mais la piste de dance avait été réduite, et de toute évidence, le but de l' « after » soirée n'était pas de se déhancher sur de la musique des Bizar' Sisters. Non, vu le nombre de canapés, il était plus de boire un maximum et de se trouver un garçon pour la nuit. D'ailleurs, le Salle avait même prévu, Leane en apercevait les portes, des chambres.

Très vite, la suite de la fête se passa comme elle l'avait prévu : les couples se formaient, se déformaient, se reformaient, toujours la tête embuée d'alcool.

Leane, après s'être fait abordée par plusieurs garçons, entra dans la chambre, supposée libre puisque la porte était entrouverte.

Sirius ?

Le jeune homme à moitié nu, était accompagné de Haley Parkinson, une blonde toute siliconée.

En voyant le beau brun, Leane confirma ce qu'elle avait commencé à marquer dans son journal : elle aimait Sirius, elle aimait le jeune homme qui avait peur de n'avoir pas d'amour, celui incertain, mais celui si sur de lui parfois, celui briseur de cœur, celui avec qui elle pouvait se disputer, celui qui la comprenait, celui arrogant, celui dragueur, celui attentif, celui… Celui tout. Oui, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, elle aurait du remarquer que dès qu'ils étaient loin de l'autre, elle ne se sentait pas bien et Leane réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Mais c'était un peu tard pour ces pensées romantiques…

Cette illumination se passa très vite dans la tête de la jeune fille, et elle remarqua soudainement dans quelle situation le jeune Black était. A moins qu'il ne fasse un cours d'anatomie rapprochée, ce qui était fort peu probable, il s'apprêtait à coucher avec cette Haley. Leane avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs : comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Black était un autre ? Et surtout qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ?

Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, sans rien rajouter, quand la voix de Sirius s'éleva. Ce n'était pas sa vraie voix, mais une voix moqueuse, railleuse, que, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, elle n'avait jamais entendu.

On dirait que t'es déçue… Mais enfin, comment t'as pu penser une seule seconde avoir une chance avec moi ? Je vais te dire… Arrête de me parler. Tes histoires de familles, de parents, je m'en fout. Et de toi aussi d'ailleurs, je m'en fout. Si je t'ai embrassée, c'est parce que je t'avais sous la main. Toi ou une autre, c'était la même chose. Nan mais là, tu vois, tu me saoules vraiment. Alors dégage. SORS DE CETTE PIECE, bon sang, tu me gênes.

Leane ne pleurait même plus. Haley Parkinson se mit à rire, et Leane eut envie de sauter sur les deux pour les frapper, jusqu'à avoir mal.

« Mais non, pensa-t-elle, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de me voir m'énerver. »

Alors, elle dit, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder calme :

Tu vois, je pensais que t'étais différent. Je t'ai cru quand tu t'es confié à moi. Je suis même tombée amoureuse de toi, en fait, se mit-elle à ironiser. Mais en fait, t'es exactement comme tous les autres crétins dans ton genre, comme ce stupide Lucius Malfoy, comme ceux de ta famille que tu méprises tant. Et sii tu penses que ça va te grandir de me faire du mal, je t'en prie, te gênes pas. C'est toi qui es pathétique, finalement.

T'étais amoureuse de moi ? Et tu pensais avoir une chance, sérieux ?

Tu retiens que ça de ce que je viens de te dire ? Je vais te répondre : Oui je t'aimais, et non, t'as raison ya aucune chance pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Mais MERCI, Sirius, MERCI. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur toi. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, gâche-la, je m'en fout.

Sur ce, elle partit en courant.

Leane ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien, rien du tout… Je crois qu'il me faut un autre verre…

Sirius finit de coucher avec Haley, et la laissa dès qu'il eut finit.

Leane trouva du réconfort dans les caresses d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ne voulu pas lui offrir sa virginité.

Il se rhabilla, puis se replongea dans la fumée de la fête. Enchaina les verres. Remarqua que Lily et James n'étaient plus là.

Elle s'extirpa de des bras du garçon inconnu. Retourna auprès de ses amis, et enchaina les verres pour oublier. Remarqua à peine que l'alcool avait achevé de rapproché Thomas et Kristie, qui se bécotaient l langoureusement. Retomba dans les bras de son inconnu.

Il se mit à rire aux blagues de Peter, qui le laissa pour une fille. Se retrouva seul. Se prit la tête dans les mains.

Comprit qu'il avait tout gâché.

Elle lui résista encore, s'énerva de son insistance, le laissa, et finit par s'écrouler dans son lit. Puis se mit enfin à pleurer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Fin d'année

_Ça y est, Journal, c'est la fin des cours. Je suis dans le Poudlard express. L'année prochaine, c'est ma dernière année. _

_Je devrai me réjouir. Je devrai penser au mois de juillet, où je vais en Equateur avec ma mère, au mois d'aout, où je vais en France chez Elysabeth avec Kristie. _

_Oui, je devrais me réjouir. Je devrais même être hystérique à la pensée de ces deux mois ! _

_Pourtant, j'ai un poids dans le cœur. Mais c'est pas comme celui que j'avais au temps où mon père me battait. Il est différent. Là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine. Je n'ai pas peur, pas honte comme avec Papa. _

_C'est juste que quand je vois Sirius, j'ai envie de pleurer._

_Je le déteste. En fait, j'aurai du me fier à ma première impression sur lui. Je suis idiote. _

_Tu sais, Journal, je le déteste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, tout le temps. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'aimer et de haïr la même personne, en même temps. _

_Tous m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais si froide envers Sirius. Qu'est ce que je pouvais leur répondre ? Alors j'ai souri, j'ai dit que je ne souhaitait pas en parler. Que Sirius savait très bien pourquoi je lui en voulait. Et je fais comme si je m'en fichait. Je rigole, je vis, je parle, etc. _

_Il n'est pas venu me voir. Il n'a pas tenté de me parler. DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE, IL N'A MEME PAS OSE ME REGARDER. Ça veut dire que ce qu'il a dit, il le pense vraiment. SIRIUS BLACK ME DEBECTE._

_Si tu pouvais savoir combien ses paroles résonnent en moi… « Toi ou une autre, c'était pareil. » Il n'en avait rien a fiche de moi, à partir du début. J'ai réalisé qu'on avait arrêté de se chamailler qu'après que je me sois « relookée ». Si ça se trouve, depuis le commencement, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : que je couche avec lui. Mais non, non, tu vois, moi, il ne m'aura pas sur son tableau de chasse._

_Je suis bête de marquer ça. Il s'en fiche de moi._

_La blessure qu'il m'a faite est encore ouverte, et tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle me fait, en permanence, et encore plus quand je le croise. _

_J'ai été idiote de lui raconter, pour mon père. Comme il me l'a si bein dit, mes « histoires de familles, de parents », il « s'en fout ». C'est un peu comme si je lui avait donné un couteau pour me tuer. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, et, dès lors, rien n'a été plus facile que de le détruire. _

_Il n'a rien fait, rien dit. Il n'a pas cherché à me parler. Il n'ose même plus me regarder, cet idiot. _

_Jamais plus, au grand jamais, je ne lui ferait confiance. Même si, (on sait jamais) on se réconcilie un jour. C'est fini, fini. _

_Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments envers quelqu'un. Tu vois bien que l'amour ne sers qu'à souffrir_

_Je sais que je l'aime encore, plus que tout. J'ai envie de l'entendre rire, de l'écouter, de le toucher. J'ai envie d'être avec lui. J'avais tout fait pour n'être dépendante de rien. J'avais réussi. Et puis, petit à petit, il est arrivé, et il a tout bousillé. J'ai besoin de lui… Je ne suis pas entière, sans lui. Pourtant, je DOIS le haïr, pour ce qu'il m'a fait. _

_Je le haïs. Il m'a trahie. Il a trahi ce que je lui avais donné – à savoir ma confiance. _

_Il s'en fiche. _

_Tant de certitudes ce sont écroulées, tant de choses._

_Leane, il faut te reconstruire. Il le faut. Il faut continuer à vivre, d'accord ? _

_D'accord, Leane, d'accord. Je survivrai. Après tout, j'en ai vu d'autres… _

_L.B - Dernier jour de 6__e__ année. Date ? XX Tous les jours se ressemblent. _

Leane referma son Journal d'un coup sec. Dans le wagon, les Maraudeurs et Lily venaient d'entrer.

Qui dit « Maraudeurs », dit Sirius Black. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade.

« Je le déteste, je le haïs, c'est un idiot, un crétin… »

Elle s'enferma dans son silence pendant que Louis, Kristie, Thomas et Ely faisaient la conversation avec entrain aux nouveaux venus.

Comme ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, elle se prit de passion pour le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et lâcha totalement la conversation entre ses amis.

Leane, tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui…, s'exclama Lupin

Moi ? Quoi ? Ah euh… Oui, désolée. Vous parliez de quoi ?

De nos vacances, Leane. T'es sure que ça va ?

Oui, oui, désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

La conversation reprit, et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille y prit part. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était disputé avec un imbécile profond de garçon aux yeux bleus qu'elle devait se refermer sur elle-même.

James, d'ailleurs, la fit mourir de rire en racontant une anecdote sur ses parents.

Elle ne remarqua même pas le coup d'œil que lui jeta Sirius quand elle se mit à rire. Leane avait décidé d'arrêter de l'aimer. Même si pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'embrasser le jeune homme, elle se refusa d'y penser.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait écrit quelques secondes plus tôt dans son journal, la page était tournée …ou presque !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La 7e année de Leane Brogworth peut commencer.

Dans la foule dense et compacte de la gare, des enfants criaient dans tous les sens, discutant avec animation, tandi que d'autres, plus vieux, en groupe, se retrouvaient en effusades et en calins. Les couples s'enlassaient, les ennemis s'insultaient, et les nouveaux avaient les yeux grand ouverts, absorbant chaque parcelle de ce tableau. On voyait des têtes plus hautes que d'autres qui essayaient vainement de retrouver leurs enfants et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette agitation. D'autres adultes, eux, réussissaient tant bien que mal à regrouper les élèves par niveau, mais à peine avaient-ils tournés la tête que l'ensemble fraichement formé se séparait en riant.

Tout ce spectacle aurait pu paraître banal à des yeux exterieurs, si seulement tout ce monde n'était pas habillé de capes, de robes longues et, de temps en temps, de chapeaux pointus.

Bien heureusement, la magie qui entouraient King Cross était très efficace – et ce, depuis 3 siècles déjà.

Parmi les dizaines de personnes, une jeune fille, Leane, tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin. Mais si, fort heuresement personne n'y prit garde, on s'était rapprochés un peu d'elle, on aurait pu voir une lettre fermement serrée dans sa main. Mais pour l'instant, Leane n'y faisait pas attention. Elle cherchait ses amis, ce qui était une tache très, très compliquée vu l'hystérie qui régnait.

Ses yeux bruns scrutaient la foule où est ce que Thomas, Ely, et les autres étaient-ils donc passées ?

« Leane,

Quels mots faut-ils que je t'écrive, quelles phrases faut-il que je te dise, pour te faire comprendre ce qui se passe en moi ?

Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je peux même l'écrire encore une fois, si tu veux : pardon.

Cette soirée là, tu sais bien de laquelle je veux te parler, je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie.

En fait, je n'en ai pas fait qu'une.

Il faut que je t'explique.

Quand je suis arrivé, et que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris ce que je me refusait de m'avouait j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Que je t'aimais à en perdre la tête, et j'ai compris ce que j'appellais avant « l'imbécilité » de James avec Lily. Quand il la voit, il devient rouge, rose, blanc, puis vert. C'est parce qu'il l'aime ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'aimer autant que lui…

Je t'ai vu, donc, j'ai compris pourquoi je t'avais embrassée, avant, pourquoi je t'avais laissée comme une tarte après. En fait, j'ai été tétanisé par mes sentiments.

Et du coup, je t'ai fuit, j'ai bu, beaucoup, et j'ai pris la première venue. Il se trouve que c'était Haley Parkinson.

Tout à coup, tu es entrée, et je t'ai regardée. Tu as eu un moment de flottement, comme si tout allait très vite dans ta tête, et tu as réalisé la situation dans laquelle j'étais : à moitié nu, dans un lit, avec Haley… »

LEANE !

Une fusée blonde se jeta dans les bras de Leane.

Kristie ! Quoi de neuf, depuis deux semaines qu'on s'est quittées ? C'était tellement bien, chez toi !

Oui, tu te rappelles de…

La discussion s'anima, et bientôt, les deux jeunes filles furent rejointes par Elysabeth, Thomas et Louis. A chanque fois que l'un d'entre eux arrivait, c'était des rires, des effusions et des embrassades. On ne s'écoutait pas, et finalement, ces « Grands » de 7e année n'étaient pas plus calmes et posés que les petits !

Puis, une fois que le flots de mots commença à tarir, quatre jeunes hommes et une demoiselle aux cheveux flamboyants s'approchèrent du groupe les Maraudeurs, accompagnés, mais cela devenait habitude, de Lily Evans.

A leur arrivée, Leane se pétrifia. Elle eut l'étrange impression pendant une seconde que son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines. Puis s'était mis à bouillir. Se reprenant soudain, elle embrassa Peter, James, Remus. Puis, elle leva la tête, et croisa des yeux bleus perçants. Son cœur rata un bond.

« Comme un idiot, je t'ai balancé toutes ces infamies à la tête, et je t'ai dit de partir. Je ne voulais plus croiser tes yeux chocolats, te regarder. Mes paroles on été dures, méchantes ! Et toi, sans ciller, tu m'a répondu. Sauf que je te connais, maintenant, Leane, et j'ai compris que ton cœur, je l'avais brisé, ainsi que ta confiance. A la fin, quand je suis sorti de cette pièce, par Merlin, je me serai frappé la tête contre les murs !

Leane, est ce qu'un jour, tu pourra me pardonner ? Est-ce que tu pourra me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? J'ai eu peur, et comme un lâche, je t'ai blessé.

Mais Leane, ma Leane, je t'aime.

Quand je t'ai vu, dans le wagon, au retour de Poudlard, à la fin de l'année, j'ai su que je ne pourrai pas t'échapper. Personne d'autre ne me conviendrait autant que toi. Tu m'a écouté, compris, fait rire, pleurer, tu es tout pour moi, et en plus, tu as su me faire grandir (ce qui n'était pas gagné…) !

Oh Leane… Dis moi que tout n'est pas fini. Dis moi que tu me pardonnes. Je ne te demande même pas de m'aimer comme moi je t'aime, mais juste de me regarder de nouveau.

Tu vois, je n'écrit pas bien, je ne suis pas un grand poète. En plus, peut-être que tu ne m'a pas lu jusqu'au bout. (quoi que, connaissant ta curiosité, je suis sure que si !)

Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi, je t'en prie.

Je t'aime.

Sirius

Salut, souffla Leane en baissant la tête.

Il ne répondit rien. Les autres, comprenant qu'il fallait les laisser seuls, s'éloignèrent un peu.

Elle leva les yeux.

Salut, Leane, répondit-il enfin

Je…

Ils avaient commencés en même temps. Les deux jeunes gens se sourient, et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

Leane savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise, pour sa lettre, pour ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tu… tu as reçu ma lettre ?*

- Oui. Sirius, tu sais, je sais pas quoi dire… Avant cette nuit-là, je t'aimais vraiment. Je t'aimais même plus que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un. Et après, tu as fait tout ça. J'ai reçu ta lettre, et je sais pas quoi faire parce que…

Un pli soucieux était apparu sur le front de Sirius lorsque Leane avait commencé à parler.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je t'aime encore Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas, tu comprends ? Je te pardonne, pour ce que tu m'a dit. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie d'être aussi amoureuse de toi que je le suis, du genre, tellement que ça me fait bouillir le sang à chaque fois que je te vois, ou qu'on prononce ton nom ! Je sais que ça sert à rien, que de toute façon, tu vas me briser le cœur. Comme tu l'as fait à toutes les autres.

- Tu me pardonnes, alors…

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa.

« Euh… il a entendu le fait que j'était raide dingue de lui ? » pensa Leane.

- Et… tu m'aimes ?

Elle ne dit rien.

Se contenta de rougir. Baissa la tête.

Il la regarda.

La trouva belle. Eut envie de l'embrasser.

Mais…

- Mais tu ne veux pas, n'est ce pas ?

Pas de réponse.

Il continua, en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Tu ne veux pas, parce que tu dis que je vais te détruire. Comme je l'ai fait avec toutes les autres, grogna t'il.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, et tout doucement, lui passa une main contre sa joue. Leane frémit.

D'accord, Leane, ne m'aime pas. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Il se retourna, et commença à s'éloigner.

Leane le regarda.

Est-ce qu'il avait changé ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ?

_Rappelle toi de ce qu'il t'a dit…_

_« Toi ou une autre, c'était pareil… » « Je m'en contre fiche, de toi ! »…_

_Oui, mais aussi, répliqua une autre voix :_

_« Je t'aime… Personne d'autre ne me conviendrait autant que toi… »_

Expira, inspira, ré-expira, et ré-inspira.

Lui attrapa la main au dernier moment

Sirius la dévisagea.

Leurs regards ne flanchèrent pas.

Ils se sourirent, enfin.

En fait… Je crois que je vais prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Alors, Sirius se pencha vers Leane, et, sous les regards médusés de leurs amis et professeurs, l'embrassa.

*( ce qui, entre parenthèse, était tout à fait idiot, puisque les chouettes apportent toujours les lettres aux destinataires, mais ne lui en tenons pas rigueur, il était bien obligé de dire quelque chose ! :P)


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue : Le début commence à la fin.

( NB : DECLAME la partie comprise entre les 2 asterics (**) fait partie de l'œuvre de JK. Rowling. C'est un passage qui est dans le tome 5 (le prince de Sang - Mêlé). Je m'excuse d'avance si je n'avait pas le droit de l'inclure dans mon texte, si c'est une forme de plagiat. Ce n'est pas dans une mauvaise intention que je l'ai introduit dans mon histoire, pour m'attribuer un passage de l'œuvre de Rowling, mais dans le seul but de faire avancer ma fanfiction.

Merci de ne pas m'en tenir trop rigueur ! Bonne lecture :D )

** - SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Il était parvenu au pied des gradins, la respiration brûlante, saccadée. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau. Harry allait le sortir de là…

Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Tu ne peux plus rien faire, Harry…

Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

Il est trop tard, Harry.

On peut encore le rattraper.

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui. **

Très loin, Sirius entendit ce que disait son filleul, il entendit les paroles de Lupin. Il sentit la tristesse et la rage d'Harry.

Mais plus rien ne compta bientôt plus. Car devant lui, une jeune femme brune venait d'apparaitre, effaçant toute sa douleur d'un sourire.

Tu m'a tant manqué, Leane…

Lupin avait tort : ce n'était pas fini. Au contraire, tout pouvait recommencer.


End file.
